Fire Demons
by Bakufun-13
Summary: After being trained, the reincarnated fire demon, Kutsu must help the Urameshi team win a Demon Tournament. HieiKutsu(OC) Read and Review (I suck at summaries!) FINISHED
1. Kutsu

There really is no use in telling you that this is my first fanfic, because either A) you'll look at my profile because you want to read something else I wrote or B) you'll look at my profile to see if I have polluted the net with any more trash. I'm betting on the latter of the two choices. Also please excuse my poor grammar and spelling.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I owned Hiei. I wish Kuwabara would die. (Sorry Kuwabara fans.)  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
'Yusuke! It's your job! Do you realize the repercussions of not doing this mission?'  
  
  
  
On a school rooftop, Botan, the blue-haired guide of the Spirit World, was yelling at the Spirit Detective known as Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
  
  
'Botan, you don't understand. I would love to ditch this miserable school, but Keiko said she would kill me if I didn't stay at school everyday this week. I don't need her any more angry with me.'  
  
  
  
Botan knew that there was no way of arguing with him when it came to Keiko.  
  
  
  
'Fine then, Yusuke, but meet me up here as soon as school gets out. This is very important.'  
  
  
  
'Fine, Fine. I'll be here.'  
  
  
  
Yusuke walked back downstairs into the school. When he got to his classroom, he realized he didn't even ask what the mission was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Yusuke, are you paying attention?'  
  
  
  
'Yes, Botan...So what'd you say again.'  
  
  
  
Though Yusuke inattentiveness was not unusual, it still made Botan very angry.  
  
  
  
'I will say this one more time, so listen! Years ago, there was a great and powerful fire demon. This demon's power far surpassed even Hiei. The demon was ruthless and killed many lesser demons in Makai. About fifteen years ago, this demon was thought to have been killed, when a group of water demons surrounded and attacked.'  
  
  
  
'What do you mean 'thought to have been killed'?'  
  
'Well, Spirit World Intelligence has discovered that, like Kurama, this demon escaped to the Human World and was reborn. This demon has no memory of her past. She...'  
  
  
  
'Hold on! This big, bad fire demon is a GIRL!'  
  
'Yusuke, it would be wise if you didn't underestimate, because she is a girl. Like I was saying, she has no memory of her previous life. Unlike Kurama who knew of his power and how to use it, she has no clue. Any time now, she might release a massive amount of unchanneled Spirit energy. You job is to take her and work with her. You must also make sure she doesn't become evil again or she will be a threat to the entire human world. Koenma believes she'll be a great help to your team once she is trained properly. You can…'  
  
  
  
'Where the hell am I supposed to train her? Come to think of it, I don't know anything about teaching. And did you say she's going to be apart of the team?'  
  
  
  
'If you would stop interrupting, I can tell you. You will be training at Genkai's and Kurama will be helping you. Yes, she will become assistant Spirit Detective and handle half the cases.'  
  
  
  
'How am I supposed to find her?'  
  
  
  
'By using your demon compass. We've set it to track her energy signal. Once you get close you'll have to search for her.'  
  
  
  
Yusuke was beginning to hate this assignment already. It sounded like WAY too much work.  
  
  
  
'Does this demon have a name or description?'  
  
  
  
'Well, the thing is, no one has every seen her, but we do know she is fifteen. And we do have a name, it's Kutsu.'  
  
  
  
Now Yusuke was definitely starting to hate this assignment. He was supposed to find a demon with no description, and then train her.  
  
  
  
'Might as well get started now.'   
  
  
  
Yusuke ran down the stairs and out the school. Once he left the school, he pulled out his demon compass. The signal was faint. Meaning his target was far away. It was pointing north. Yusuke got ready to start running, when someone started yelling.  
  
  
  
'Yusuke!'  
  
  
  
Yusuke turned to see his long time friend Keiko running up to him. He did a quick check in his head. She had no reason right now to be angry at him.   
  
  
  
'What? I stayed in school all day.'  
  
  
  
'Where are you going? You promised we would study together.'  
  
  
  
Yusuke had completely forgotten the study date.  
  
'I just got a new assignment. Botan says I have to do it right now or the world might be destroyed.'  
  
  
  
'Fine, I won't argue, but I'm going with you.'  
  
  
  
'Okay.'  
  
  
  
This news was depressing, now Yusuke wouldn't be able to run. And Keiko will probably want to take her time.   
  
They started walking, and they walked and walked and walked. They had walked have way across the city, when the signal finally said Kutsu was near.   
  
  
  
'Great! Of all places to have to search for someone!'  
  
  
  
Right in front of Yusuke and Keiko was a huge mall.   
  
  
  
'Let's split up and look for what ever you're looking for. What is it?'  
  
  
  
'That's probably a good idea. We are looking for a fifteen year old girl named Kutsu'  
  
  
  
'Why are you searching for this girl? I thought you said this was your new assignment. Who is she?'  
  
Before Keiko could finish, Yusuke was running into the mall.   
  
'Oh well. I guess I'll have to trust him for once.'  
  
Neither one of them knew how to find one fifteen year old girl out of all the people in the mall. Keiko went around asking people, while Yusuke just went to the food court and got a drink. He sat down at a table and looked around. Just behind him he heard some interesting talk. (A/N: I hate doing this to Keiko, she worked so hard)  
  
'Kutsu, that is so cool! If I had enough money I would have gotten one too.'  
  
Yusuke turned. He was surprised at what he saw. He had been expecting a fifteen year old. What he saw looked like a ten year old. She was probably one or two inches shorter than Hiei. She had bright blonde hair. When she looked up from the bag she was holding, Yusuke saw she had orange eyes. Kutsu was wearing a tight red sleeveless shirt with baggy blue jeans. She was sitting with a boy that was considerably taller.  
  
'Is your name Kutsu?'  
  
'Yeah! What do you want?'  
  
'I'm here, because it's really important that I talk to you.'  
  
'Do you know this kid, Kutsu?'  
  
'Never seen him before.'  
  
The boy stood up and started walking towards Yusuke. He was easily two or three inches taller than Yusuke.  
  
'I just need to talk to you, Kutsu, alone.'  
  
'Fine. Ray, I'll walk home. Tell mom that I wanted to stay.'  
  
Ray walked off towards the exit, muttering under his breath.  
  
'Okay, we're alone. But before you start talking, tell me what your name is.'  
  
'My name is Yusuke. We can't talk here. Come with me. I promise I'm not going to hurt you.'  
  
'Like I'm worried about you hurting me. I have a black belt in Karate and Tae Kwan Do. Let's go!'  
  
Yusuke left the mall without Keiko. He hoped she would figure out that he left. The walk to Genkai's was about twenty minutes. They walked the whole way in silence. Yusuke didn't know what to say to this small demon reincarnate. Or at least, nothing that wouldn't make her go into shock. When they got to the steps leading to Genkai's temple, Kutsu finally spoke.  
  
'Where the hell are we? Is this like a shrine or something?'  
  
'This is the place that will change your life. It belongs to the person who used to train me.'  
  
They had made it to the building, where a boy with red hair and green eyes was waiting.  
  
'Kurama, I am so glad you're here. You can help explain things to her.'  
  
'I would be glad to help, Yusuke.'  
  
'So who this?'  
  
'My name is Kurama. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am here, because I have a similar case as you.'  
  
'Case? What case?'  
  
Yusuke and Kurama spent the next half hour explaining things. When they were through, Kutsu was staring straight ahead.   
  
'So you're saying that I'm a demon and that I have the power to destroy the world?'  
  
'Yes. This must come as a huge shock to you.'  
  
'Shock? This is awesome. When am I going to start training?'  
  
'Let's see. We have a two month break starting next week, so we'll work through that. Then when school is back in we'll start working in the afternoons.'  
  
'Are you going to train me, Yusuke?'  
  
'Well, I guess I'm going to help, but Kurama is going to train you also. Listen, this won't be your normal training. It will be a thousand times harder.'  
  
Kurama had thought about the training a bit.  
  
'I believe that the best person to train her would be Hiei. They are both fire demons.'  
  
Suddenly out of the shadows materialized the short, spiky haired demon.  
  
'Hn. You want me to train this weak little fool?'  
  
'What'd you say?'  
  
Kutsu jumped off the floor where she was sitting and started to walk towards Hiei.  
  
'I said you're weak. I can hardly feel any Spirit energy from you. And I definitely do not sense any youki.'   
  
'I don't know what the hell Spirit energy or youki are, but why don't we have a match and find out who's weak?'  
  
Hiei opened up his cloak and showed her his sword.  
  
'Okay, a fight with weapons.'  
  
Out of the bag, she was carrying, Kutsu produced two black daggers. Both had blades about eight inches long.  
  
'You want to fight me with those little things?'  
  
Instead of answering, Kutsu began her attack. She aimed for Hiei's arm, because she wasn't trying to kill. Before the blade could hit, Hiei vanished.  
  
'Stupid ningen, you are too slow.'  
  
Kutsu turned to wear the voice was coming from and found a sword at her throat. She was starting to realize she would have to put forth more of an effort to hit Hiei. She ducked down and slashed at Hiei's leg. Hiei hadn't expected her to keep fighting, so he was prepared to move.  
  
'Damn it! You will not be so lucky next time.'  
  
Right above the knee, was a small rip in his pants.  
  
'Lucky? You call that luck, I missed.'  
  
Hiei got ready to attack again, but Kurama stepped in before Hiei hurt the girl.  
  
'Hiei, will you help to train her? I assume you heard about her predicament.'  
  
'I'll teach her once she learns basic energy control and fighting.'  
  
'Thank you, Hiei!'  
  
Hiei resheathed his sword, while Kutsu put her blades away. They both glared at each other. Then Hiei turned around and left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Damn baka! She is definitely a fire demon.'  
  
Hiei sat in a tree bandaging his leg which had a small, but deep gash on it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'What is with that guy?' Kutsu asked after Hiei left.  
  
'Hiei is a fire demon just like you. He is also the best person to teach you sword fighting and fire techniques.'  
  
'Well, how am I supposed to get along with that arrogant little shrimp?'  
  
Both Kurama and Yusuke wondered how she could make fun of Hiei's size, when she was even shorter than him. As if she read there minds she looked at them and said:  
  
'I know I'm short, but your friend has such a big ego I don't think he realizes how short he is.'  
  
This left Yusuke and Kurama baffled.  
  
'I believe we should have her fight Kuwabara. He can fight and you and I, Yusuke, can watch and point things out.'  
  
'Fine. I'll call him tonight and we'll meet back over here at 6:00 A.M. the first day of the break. Can you do that Kutsu?'  
  
'Yeah, sure. My parents are used to me going off and training, so they won't mind.'  
  
Kutsu looked at her watch.  
  
'But I have to go now, because they don't know where the hell I am.'  
  
Kutsu turned and ran Yusuke turned to Kurama.  
  
'How'd I end up, having to waste my whole break training some reincarnated fire demon? I thought for once I might be able to get a little rest.  
  
Kurama chuckled slightly and then walked home.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Yay! My first fanfic chapter. I'm almost done with the second, but I'm not going to post it if everyone things the first one sucks.   
  
Feel free to complain or give me tips on my fic. READ AND REVIEW!! 


	2. The Jagan

I had a little trouble posting this, because the site wouldn't let me on. *growls*  
  
Okay, if you're reading this then I've posted this chapter, either because I was bored or someone liked my story. Okay I'm going to start the story. No more talking from me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH, and that includes Hiei*cries*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ONE WEEK LATER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kurama and Kutsu were sitting around, waiting for Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kutsu had been early, because she was so excited about getting to train.  
  
'Kutsu, you should not be so excited, this training will prove highly difficult.'  
  
'I don't care if it's hard or not, as long as it makes me stronger'  
  
They sat in silence for awhile. Then Kutsu asked, 'What were you before you were reincarnated? Why do you still have your memories, yet I've lost mine.'  
  
'I was a kitsune known as Youko Kurama. I was a master thief and loved stealing. Once when I was stealing, I was shot and the only way for me to survive was to go to the human world. I went into the stomach of a young woman and then was reborn. I was going to leave her when I got enough energy back, but I found that I enjoyed my human life. As for my memories I believe that you must not have wanted the memories to come back. But don't worry, if you truly want to have your memories back, they will come with a little training.'  
  
'I promise even when I get my memories back, I won't be evil. I will use my powers against evil.'  
  
'Well, that's a relief. I didn't want you to blow up the entire world.' Yusuke said, as he walked up. Next to him was a large orange-haired boy, who didn't look fully awake.  
  
'Who's this?'  
  
'Kutsu, this is Kuwabara.'  
  
'…hello…' Kuwabara was mumbling. Yusuke looked at him and realized he'd fallen asleep on his feet.   
  
'WAKE UP!' Yusuke yelled and then punched him on top of his head.  
  
'Huh. What? Urameshi, what the hell you do that for? Where this mysterious fighter-chick you were talking about?'  
  
'Right there.' Yusuke pointed. Kuwabara looked down at Kutsu and started laughing   
  
'This little girl? She's shorter than Hiei. She's supposed to be strong enough to destroy the world. I can't sense anything from her.'  
  
Kurama looked at Kuwabara, 'Though she might seem strong now, her youki has doubled over the last week. She hasn't even started training yet.'  
  
Kuwabara still looked doubtful. Kutsu had been listening to Kuwabara. Her eyebrow started twitching. 'I'LL KILL YOU!!'  
  
Kutsu jumped at Kuwabara.  
  
'Well, Yusuke, it seems she won't hold back while fighting Kuwabara,' Kurama said, smiling.  
  
'This is going to be a LONG break!'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^TWO WEEKS LATER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu brought up her left hand and blocked Kuwabara's punch. She then countered with a kicked to the stomach. Kuwabara got knocked back gasping for air. They continued their fight, matching each other punch for punch. After a while, when they realized they weren't getting anywhere, Kuwabara held out his hand, 'SPIRIT SWORD!' Kuwabara's orange- colored sword shot out of his hand. Kutsu reached on her back and pull off a large blue steel sword. She held it out in front of her and concentrated her energy into the sword. Slowly the sword started glowing red. Kuwabara swung at her and she blocked. They swung at each other back and forth for along time. Finally, Kutsu ducked under one of Kuwabara's swings. After she did this, she flipped her sword over sideways and hit Kuwabara's knee with the flat of her blade. As he crumpled in pain, she hit him just hard enough on the head to knock him out. Yusuke and Kurama, who had been watching on the side lines, walked over. 'Good job, Kutsu. You did very well, but did you have to knock him out?'  
  
'No, but I wanted to.' After the last two weeks Kuwabara had teased her about her size by calling her Shrimp, Shorty, Short Stuff, etc. He also kept calling her 'the fighter chick', which got really annoying.   
  
'Yusuke, why don't you take Kuwabara inside until he wakes up?' Yusuke didn't answer; he just picked up Kuwabara and carried him in.  
  
'Kurama?' Kutsu asked.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I thought that you said I would get my memories back after training for awhile. I have been training for two weeks straight and still have yet to find out a single thing from my past.'  
  
'I believe you must have suffered a great deal. Your memories will probably take a little longer in coming back, because they are so painful.'  
  
'Kurama, when will Hiei be back to train me? Kuwabara is no longer a challenge. Well he is a bit of a challenge, but I don't believe I will get any stronger, by fighting him more.' The real reason she wondered about Hiei was because he seemed so familiar. Kutsu assumed it was because they were both fire demons.  
  
'He'll be back. Hiei may be ruthless and arrogant, but he always keeps his word.'  
  
Yusuke walked out. 'I think he'll be out for a while. Since you got rid of your sparring partner, we'll work on you Spirit energy.'  
  
Kutsu immediately brought up a ball of dark red energy. 'There, done.'  
  
'Kutsu, you must take Yusuke and me more seriously. Now try to build it into a larger ball.' She is so impatient.  
  
'I am not impatient; this is just boring as hell. Not to mention easy.' She looked up to find Kurama looking at her with a shocked expression. 'What?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
What was that about? Yusuke thought.  
  
'What was what about?' Now it was Yusuke's turn to wear a shocked expression.  
  
'Can fire demons read minds, Kurama?'  
  
'Not that I've ever heard of. The only reason Hiei can is because he has the… Kutsu close your eyes.' Both Yusuke and Kutsu looked at Kurama like he was crazy.  
  
'Why the hell for? Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?'  
  
'Just trust me.' After glaring at Kurama, she closed her eyes. Kurama reached over to her bangs and lifted them. Yusuke gasped.  
  
'What the hell? She has…She has…'  
  
'Yes. She has a Jagan.'  
  
Kutsu was starting to get really pissed off. She had no clue what was going on. 'What the hell is going on? And now that I think about it, why can I still see you? My eyes are shut!'  
  
Kurama continued talking as if she had never spoken. 'This must be how she became so powerful. It must have also helped her become reincarnated. I didn't think that a Jagan would be able to become reincarnated as well.'  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!' Kutsu grabbed Kurama by his collar and jerked him down to her level. 'I am tired of asking. So tell me, what the hell a 'Jagan' is and why I am reading minds?'   
  
'Okay I'll tell you, but first, look in the window at your reflection.' Kutsu looked in the mirror, but saw nothing wrong. She looked at Kurama. He walked over to her and lifted her bangs.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL?' Kutsu nearly jumped five feet in the air from shock. On her forehead, beneath her bangs, was another eye. Unlike her other two eyes, which were orange, this one was dark blue. 'What is this thing?' she said, pointing to her forehead.  
  
'This is what's known as a Jagan eye. Hiei has one as well. It allows you to read minds, speak telepathically and boost your power. You can also control weaker minds.'  
  
Kutsu looked at Kurama in shock. She could handle all the other stuff he and Yusuke had told her, but having a third eye on her forehead was just weird. Yet feeling it on her forehead seemed natural, like it had been there all her life.  
  
'This must be really weird for you,' Yusuke said walking over to Kutsu.  
  
'It was weird for the five seconds, but now it seems familiar.'  
  
'You had it in your last life, so it should seem familiar. It has been with you all your years as a human, but was dormant. It was awakened when you trained your Spirit energy.'  
  
'Now we'll definitely need Hiei to train her. Unless you know how to train a Jaganshi.'  
  
'No, we will need Hiei. We will just have to hope he gets back before she loses control of it.'  
  
Suddenly they heard Kuwabara wake up, 'Where is the little shrimp?!?! I'll get her! I can't believe that she knocked me out!'  
  
Kuwabara came outside, limping noticeably from where Kutsu had hit him. He picked up Kutsu by the front of her collar. He looked down at her. It took him a few minutes to realize that she had the additional eye, 'What the hell? That looks like that eye thingy that Hiei has.' Kuwabara dropped Kutsu and backed away.  
  
I wonder if she can read my mind. I think the other little shrimp can.  
  
'Of course I can. Your small brain is easy to read.'  
  
Kuwabara jumped as she this. 'Wait a second! What do you mean by small brain? Come here and say it to my face!'  
  
Kutsu got up from where Kuwabara had dropped her and walked over to him. He was much taller, so she had to look up. 'You are weak and small-minded fool.'  
  
She sounds like Hiei. Kurama thought.  
  
Kuwabara picked her up and prepared to strike, when his hand holding her up suddenly began to burn. He dropped her and started waving his hand around. 'Urameshi, help me. She just burned me.'  
  
Yusuke started laughing, and then looked at Kutsu. 'Well, that's one way to practice using Spirit energy.  
  
Kutsu took this as encouragement and started shooting energy balls at him. They didn't hurt very much when they hit, but they were annoying.  
  
'Stop it! Stop! I'm going to get you!'  
  
As Kutsu shot more energy balls, they started turning into fire balls. Kuwabara had no choice but to run away.  
  
'Oops! What was that?' Kutsu stopped shooting, because she had started catching things on fire.  
  
'Your Jagan eye must have altered your youki and started producing fire energy.' As usual Kurama knew the answer. 'We need Hiei soon. You are going to lose complete control over your energy.'  
  
'Kurama, you know better than anyone where Hiei might be. Why don't you go try and find him? I'll stay here with Kutsu, incase she has any other unexpected accidents.'  
  
Kurama nodded and then turned and ran to find Hiei. He knew that Hiei would be able to help her if she had any other outbursts of power.  
  
'Okay, Kutsu, we'll just sit here and wait. Hopefully Kurama won't be too long.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kurama ran to his house, where Hiei some times hung out on the tree outside is bedroom window.  
  
'Where is he? I hope he did not go to Makai again to train. If that is the case he might not be back for months.'  
  
Kurama continued running around the town searching for the black-haired demon. He ended up at the park. He looked through all the trees and finally found Hiei relaxing in a tree at the back of the park.  
  
'Hiei!'  
  
The fire demon jumped down from the tree, landing lightly next to Kurama. 'What do you want, kitsune?'  
  
'Kutsu has mastered basic fighting and energy skills. Her Spirit energy has increased greatly.'  
  
'And how does this concern me?'  
  
'You said you would train her. She is going to lose control soon if she is not properly trained. We have just discovered that she has a Jagan, so you'll need to teach her how to control it.'  
  
'The Jagan. The foolish little ningen still has her Jagan. Maybe she was a worthy fire demon. Of course I have found out some information about her. I have been in Makai for the past two weeks. I was curious about her.'  
  
'What did you find out?'  
  
'She was feared in the northern area of Makai. She ruled over it by torturing or killing anyone who opposed her. She was ruthless and bloodthirsty. But the strangest thing that I found was that she is not full fire demon. Very few demons knew of her childhood. I found that she was known as the Second Forbidden Child.'  
  
'Forbidden Child. Wasn't that what you were?'  
  
'Yes. Like me Kutsu is half Koorime, as well as half fire demon. She was born a year after I was.'  
  
'What?' Kurama was shocked and surprised.   
  
'She grew up with a group of Seer demons. Once she was old enough she killed them all and left.'  
  
'This is quite a surprise. Her past is so closely related to yours. Will you train her?'  
  
'Have her come here in two days.'  
  
Kurama turned and left Hiei. He walked back to Genkai's. He told Kutsu when she would begin training with Hiei. She left, because it was getting late. After she left, Kurama told everyone what Hiei had told him. He thought that he should let her memories return and not tell her. It would be too much of a shock.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, I have now completed two whole chapters. I'll try to get the third chapter poster quick.  
  
Read and Review! Tell me anyone becomes OOC. Especially Hiei, changing his personality would be a crime against nature.  
  
Chibi Youkai Onna: Thank you! I'll keep going.  
  
Kelly Mura-hi: Thanx! 


	3. Kidnapped

Okay, I'm writing this chapter in the morning, and I haven't eaten yet, so it will probably be short. But don't worry; after I eat I'll start on the next chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I said it in the first two chapters, so why should I say it now. Oh well, I don't own YYH.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Botan was flying through Makai. She was sent to check something by Koenma.  
  
  
  
'Botan we've just got an anonymous tip saying that there is a powerful demon in the northern section of Makai. I want you to go there and check things out. If the tip is true go immediately to Yusuke and have him start a new case. I know his training Kutsu, but this is important.'  
  
'Yes, sir.' Botan pulled out her oar and flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I've been flying for hours and have yet to spot anything out of the ordinary…Wait! What's that down there?'  
  
  
  
Botan flew to the ground. She landed in the middle of what looked like a stadium.  
  
This is strange. The next Dark Tournament isn't scheduled for months.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of water hit her from behind, knocking her out. A demon stepped out of the shadows.  
  
'I've got the girl master. Shall I send notice to Urameshi?' The demon paused as if listening to someone. 'Yes. I will go immediately.'  
  
The demon vanished, taking Botan along with it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^BACK IN NINGENKAI^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Yusuke!' Koenma suddenly appeared in front of the Spirit Detective.  
  
'What's with the little toddler, Yusuke?' Kutsu walked over to Koenma.  
  
'I am Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World. I'm also yours and Yusuke's boss. But that's not important right now. Yusuke, Botan was on a mission in the northern section of Makai. She was searching for a powerful, unknown demon said to have been spotted there. Well she didn't find the demon, it found her.'  
  
'What's wrong with Botan, is she okay?' Yusuke looked worried.  
  
'We don't know. We got this note, addressed to you. The messenger said that in it was the way to save Botan.' Koenma handed Yusuke the note. Yusuke read the note out loud.  
  
'We have your precious little ferry girl. If you ever want to see her again, then you must come to the tournament that will be held in north Makai exactly one month from today. Your team must be as follows: Yusuke Urameshi (Spirit Detective), Kuzuma Kuwabara, Youko Kurama (Kitsune), Hiei (Fire Demon and Jaganshi), and Kutsu (Fire Demon and Jaganshi.)…How the hell did they know about Kutsu? ...If you do not follow this list, we will be forced to disqualify you and kill the girl.'  
  
Koenma had left already, knowing that Yusuke would be going to the tournament. Kurama and Hiei walked through the door having heard everything.  
  
'Well, it seems the only way to get the little girl properly trained in a month is to go to Makai.'  
  
At hearing Hiei call her a little girl, Kutsu jumped off the floor where she was sitting. 'What did you say? I am not a 'little girl. And what the hell is Makai?'  
  
Yusuke stepped in front of Kutsu to prevent any fights. 'Makai is the demon world. It is where Kurama, Hiei and even you come from.'  
  
'We will be going for one month. You must be here at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow. We will not be back before the tournament.'  
  
'Hold it! You expect me just to say 'hey mom and dad I'm leaving to go to a world full of demons for a month and then I'll be fighting in a tournament.' I don't think they would believe me.'  
  
'If you can't come up with a better excuse than the truth, then you're an even bigger full than I thought.'  
  
'Fine, I'll be here at ten in the morning.' Kutsu turned and ran home.  
  
'Hiei, why did you want to make her angry?' Kurama asked looking at Hiei.  
  
Hiei shrugged his shoulders and then left.  
  
^^^^^^^THE NEXT DAY^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu ran over to meet Hiei. She had had a hard time of convincing her parents. She told them that she was going to a martial arts camp that she had just found out about. They reluctantly agreed.  
  
'So, the little girl made it.' Hiei jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in.  
  
'Of course I made it.'  
  
'Let's go.'  
  
Kutsu obediently followed Hiei.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
See I told you this would be a short chapter. Gomen. I will write a much longer one next. Small preview: The hell Kutsu has to go through training with Hiei. Plus a clue from the past. I probably won't be able to post the fourth chapter tommorrow, because I will be spending most of my day at the airport or on an airplane. I promise I'll get the next chapter posted Sunday.   
  
Read and Review! 


	4. The Death

Another day, another chapter. Gomen! The last chapter was short and I didn't post yesterday, but this chapter is a good one. (I hope!) Oh yeah and if you haven't figured out =thoughts. Plus in this chapter [] =telepathic message  
  
DISCLAIMER: Like I've said in the last three chapters, I don't own YYH.  
  
^^^^^^^^^IN MAKAI^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Okay, little girl, are you ready to start your training? This will be like no training you have ever done before.'  
  
Kutsu had been with him for thirty minutes total and she already decided she hated him. Him calling her 'little girl' was more insulting than Kuwabara calling her Shorty. 'I can take anything you throw at me.'  
  
Hiei picked her up by her collar and started jumping through the trees. 'The first part of your training will be to apply what you learned sparring against that fool.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Instead of answering, Hiei suddenly dropped her. 'DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?'  
  
Kutsu looked around. Her eyes widened in shock. Hiei had thrown her in the middle of a large group of demons. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?' The only demons Kutsu had seen had been Kurama and Hiei and they looked like normal humans.  
  
'They're your first test! They are low-class demons. I want you to defeat them all,' Hiei said, sitting down in a tree.  
  
'Your making me fight all of them. ALONE!' Kutsu started mumbling under her breath, '…little bastard…can't believe he's making me fight alone…I'll show him…'  
  
'Hn. You have no choice now.'   
  
'What have we got here?' The demons circled around Kutsu.  
  
'Looks like a little girl.'  
  
'Why don't we have some fun? Eh, boys.' At this all the demons started cheering.  
  
One of the demons started coming towards Kutsu. She noticed and pulled her sword off her back. She concentrated her energy and the sword glowed red.  
  
'Look, the little ningen has some Spirit energy.'  
  
Kutsu's eyebrow started twitching.   
  
'WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE FUN OF MY SIZE?!?!' Kutsu screamed and then cut the demon in half. This seemed to shock everyone.  
  
'You just killed our leader! Get her!' Suddenly all the demons jumped to attack.  
  
'Here's a little trick I've been practicing on my own.' As Kutsu said this she looked up to make sure Hiei was watching. 'FIREBALLS!' Kutsu eyes turned red and she held up her fingers. At the tip of each one grew a fire ball. She through her hands into the hair and the fire balls went in every direction. When the smoke cleared, there were only half as many demons as before. The ones that were left looked completely shocked. Once they realized what had happened they ran for their lives. Kutsu looked up at Hiei and smirked. 'How was that?'  
  
'Was that the fastest you could defeat them? Pathetic.'  
  
'Like you could do better.'  
  
'Of course, I could do it 10 times as fast. You didn't even aim. I could have used half the energy.'  
  
Kutsu face turned red from anger. Instead of fighting with him she remained silent. Hiei jumped down from the tree and started walking away. Kutsu followed. They walked out of the woods and onto a plain. After about fifteen minutes or so of walking they came to the edge of a cliff. Kutsu turned to Hiei. 'What now?'  
  
Hiei wasn't there. Kutsu looked all around and then Hiei appeared behind her and pushed her off the cliff. After falling about one hundred feet, she grabbed onto a ledge. 'DAMN YOU, HIEI!'  
  
'Your next training is climbing back up, I'm not going to help and you're not allowed to quite until you reach the top.'  
  
Kutsu wasn't going to give up, so she began climbing. While she climbed Hiei was at the top practicing with his sword. He, too, needed to be stronger for the tournament. After climbing ten feet, Kutsu grabbed a ledge that was loose. She fell another fifty feet before grabbing on to another ledge. Hiei looked down and smirked. How could she ever consider herself a fire demon? She is weak and pitiful. At least with my help she might be able to do something.  
  
It tool Kutsu three days to climb up the cliff. When she finally got up, Hiei said nothing. She was drenched in sweat and could hardly stand. You'd think he would congratulate me or something.  
  
[I'm not going to congratulate you, because it took you so long. Just be happy, I'm not yelling at you for wasting my time, little girl.]  
  
'AH! Get out of my head! How are you doing this? Wait…I remember Kurama said you have a Jagan eye thing and that allows you to send telepathic messages.'  
  
[It's easy to read your mind. With your Jagan uncovered and untrained it makes it easier for people to invade your mind.]  
  
Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out a red bandana. 'Here put this on. I don't need your thoughts and memories screwing up my concentration.'  
  
Kutsu took the bandana and tied it around her forehead. Suddenly she felt secure. As if without the bandana, she was exposed to too much trouble. Hiei began walking and like before, Kutsu followed silently behind. She could hardly keep up, because she was so tired. When they got to a clearing, Hiei sat down. Kutsu happily sat down across from him, trying not to show the pleasure of getting off her feet and getting to rest. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her tired.  
  
'Since it seems you know nothing of the Jagan or how to use it, we will spend the next couple of hours working on mind reading and telepathy.'  
  
They spent the next six hours training Kutsu's Jagan. At the end of the six hours, Kutsu could send telepathic messages, read a few of Hiei's thoughts (very, very few), and block Hiei from looking through her memories. They had to quite, because Kutsu worked herself to exhaustion trying to prove to Hiei that she was not weak. In the end, she passed out.  
  
Fool, it will be her biggest weakness, if she doesn't realize when she's reached her limits. I had to learn it and she will too.  
  
'…I'm…not…weak…' Kutsu said in her sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^TWO WEEKS LATER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Training had only gotten more difficult. As she began to climb the cliff faster, Hiei put weights on her wrists and ankles. She learned how to control her Jagan and even how to control some lesser demons' minds. She started learning fire techniques and sword fighting. Hiei went from saying she was weak to saying she might be some help. Eventually he admitted she was stronger than Kuwabara (Which isn't saying much).   
  
They were in a sword fight. Hiei was holding back his power to match Kutsu's. She had gotten a lot better with the sword. Hiei struck downward. Kutsu brought her sword up and blocked. They continued with Hiei attacking and Kutsu defending. Finally Hiei jumped backwards into a tree.  
  
'Stop defending and attack, girl. Or are you too weak to attack. You can't win a match by defending.' Hiei had stopped calling her little girl and just called her girl. Small things like this no longer got on Kutsu nerves. She learned to deal with it and realized she fought better when she was angry at Hiei. He was constantly saying that emotions were her biggest weakness and that they ruined her focus too often.  
  
'Fine. Let's continue.' Kutsu learned that his insults were merely his attempt at giving her advice. He actually was a very good trainer. Hiei jumped down from the tree and their fight continued. This time Kutsu struck downwards. She knew Hiei would block, so she immediately changed her attack to his stomach. He saw the change at the last moment and blocked. Kutsu decided to take one more shot. She put all her energy into the swing. She swung downward again. Hiei brought his sword up to block. The two swords clanged together with a loud ringing sound. Kutsu's hands went numb from the hit. Suddenly she heard a huge crack. Her sword blade broke off at the hilt.  
  
'DAMN! What the hell am I going to do now?' Kutsu threw down the hilt.  
  
'Hn. What did you expect? You shouldn't have put so much energy into that ningen-made sword. We shall worry about your sword later. At the moment we are going to go to west Makai to finish your training.' Hiei turned and jumped into a tree. 'I want you to try and keep up with me. No running on the ground.'  
  
'Damn!' Jumping through the trees was Kutsu worst thing. After two weeks of training, she still fell out of the trees every three seconds. She could keep up perfectly with Hiei, if she was on the ground. She jumped up into a tree next to Hiei. As she landed, Hiei started flitting through the trees. I'm going to do it this time. I will get stronger.  
  
Hiei heard this thought and smirked. He could tell she was a fire demon. She was stubborn as hell. He flitted through the trees, slowing down whenever Kutsu got too far behind. Kutsu managed to stay in the trees the entire time (though she did almost fall out several times.) Hiei jumped out of the tree. Kutsu followed. They were next to a river. The water was clear and the grass was green and healthy. In the distance, Kutsu could hear the rushing of a waterfall. It was amazing to think that this was in Makai, the demon world.  
  
'This place seems very familiar.' Kutsu looked around. She had seen this place before, but wasn't sure where or when.  
  
'It's possible you came here in your other life.'  
  
Through all the training Kutsu undertook, she still had no memories of her past. It was beginning to infuriate her.  
  
'We'll do one more day of training her and then rest.'  
  
Kutsu had become used to training for up to three days without rest or sleep. At first she worked herself until she blacked out. Now she could hold off her exhaustion and then rest for a few hours and be fine.   
  
'Why are we here to train?'  
  
'This place has plenty of water. Water is the main weakness of all fire demons. She must learn to overcome it.'Except, like me, water doesn't affect you as much, because you're half Koorime.  
  
Kutsu still had no clue about being the Second Forbidden Child or being half Koorime. Hiei walked over to the river. As usual Kutsu followed, without question. Hiei turned around and looked at Kutsu, suddenly red energy surrounded her like ropes. (A/N: Like in the episode where Hiei and Yusuke fought.) Hiei walked over to her.   
  
'All you have to do this time is break out of these bonds, using only fire techniques.'  
  
'Is that all?'  
  
Hiei gave a slight nod. Kutsu started gathering energy. As she did this Hiei grabbed her and tossed her in the river. 'Oh, and did I mention, you have to do this underwater.'  
  
The water surrounded Kutsu. It was freezing. Kutsu tried to bring out some energy, but the cold and lack of oxygen made her loose focus. She knew Hiei wouldn't save her. He would just let her drown and never feel an ounce of guilt. Memories of Kutsu's training came back to her. 'Little girl, how could you ever be a fire demon? ...You're pathetic …Fool, use your brain as well as strength.' All the things Hiei had done and said came back to her. She became furious and as her anger grew the water started boiling.  
  
Hiei was still standing on the bank of the river, looking into the water. He saw the water start to boil and knew Kutsu would be free of her bonds soon. No sooner had this thought crossed his mind, Kutsu jumped out of the water.  
  
'DAMN YOU, HIEI! YOU BASTARD!' When Kutsu jumped out of the water, her eyes were glowing red. She immediately saw Hiei and punched him in the face. Hiei hadn't expected this, so he stumbled backwards. After she did this, she blacked out.   
  
Hn. It seems she is not as useless as I thought. When I get done with her, she will be a great asset to the team. Hiei picked her up and put her in a tree. She had been sleeping on the ground until the same group of demons she fought the first day try to ambush her.  
  
Oh, no! I knew I should not have kept them alive. A group of water demons surrounded Kutsu.  
  
'We're tired of you, wench! You will no longer torment us.'   
  
I still have one thing I do before I die. Kutsu pulled a necklace out of her pocket and took her sword off her back. If those foolish Seers were right, then I'm going to need these when I'm reincarnated. I just hope my reincarnation can find him.  
  
Kutsu hid her things. She started running, but the water demons found her. They formed a circle around her. The circle opened temporarily and a figure walked in.  
  
'I'm glad to see my minions gave you such a false sense of power. I will now kill you and take your place as ruler of northern Makai.'  
  
'Wh..Who are you?' Kutsu was scared at the power she felt from this demon.  
  
'I am your executioner, Kyto.'  
  
Suddenly a serious look crossed Kutsu face as she remembered what the Seers had said. 'Well, executioner, I will see you again in fifteen years and I will kill you, once I find him.'  
  
'What are you rambling on about? Never mind. Just kill her.' The water demons surged forward.   
  
  
  
Hiei awoke out his sleep and looked around. He knew something was not right.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Gomen. It's a cliffhanger, but don't worry I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as I remember what I was going to write.  
  
To Reviewers: Thank you for your reviews. I will continue writing.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! 


	5. The Past and Dragons

I hope that this chapter makes up for the little cliffy I left everybody on. Now on with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I suppose before I start the story I should say that I don't own YYH, but I could always put this at the end. Wait...I've already written it. Damn! I wasted all this time and space deciding. Oh well! I'll quit rambling now.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hiei continued to look around. He had no clue what he was looking for, until he spotted the tree Kutsu was supposed to be in. She wasn't there. Hiei jumped out of the tree. He searched for her energy, when he found it he started going towards it. He found Kutsu on the bank at the top of the waterfall.   
  
'What are you doing wandering around alone?' Kutsu didn't even seem to notice him. Hiei walked in front of her. His eyes widened slightly. Kutsu's irises had completely drowned her pupils, making her eyes solid orange. They were devoid of all emotion. Hiei stepped to the side to think about what to do. Kutsu walked towards the water. When she got there, she held up her hand. The water split open and left a dry piece of land going across the top of the waterfall. Kutsu walked out to the middle of the river where there was a rock. To Hiei's surprise, she reached into the rock and pulled out a yellow orb, about a foot in diameter. Once she pulled it out the water fell across the dry strip of land Kutsu had created. She seemed to snap out of the trance she was in. Her pupils returned. Once she realized what was going on, she grabbed a rock with her free hand to prevent from going over the edge of the waterfall.  
  
'Help me!'  
  
Hiei could barely hear her over the sound of the waterfall. He jumped out onto the rock she was holding onto. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Then he took her and jumped back onto the bank. What happened next surprised Hiei. Kutsu dropped the orb, turned and wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck.  
  
'Thank you, Hiei!'  
  
Hiei had no clue what was going on. He felt heat rush to his face. Kutsu laughed at seeing Hiei blush. Hiei pushed her off his neck.  
  
'What were you doing?' Hiei asked, for a change of subject.  
  
'I don't know. I had had a dream; I think it was about my past.  
  
'What's with the orb?' Hiei said as gesturing towards the yellow sphere Kutsu had dropped.  
  
'I don't know…Wait! I think maybe I do know.'  
  
Kutsu pulled off the red bandana she had been wearing. Her bangs split apart revealing her Jagan. She picked up the orb and it started to pulse with a red, inner light. Kutsu's Jagan pulsed red in sync with the orb. Kutsu suddenly shouted, 'REVEAL!'  
  
The orb split into two. One half became a necklace. The other half became a sword. The sword was double-bladed. It was made of blue-steel. The pommel stone was made of a blood-red ruby. It was two and a half feet in length. The necklace caused Hiei's eyes to widen slightly.   
  
'What is that?'  
  
The necklace was a small round orb. It was blood red. Hiei felt his in his pocket. In it was a similar orb, colored light blue. It had been given to him at birth. It was one of his mother's tear gems.   
  
Kutsu looked up at Hiei. Her eyes turned solid orange again. Her voice was completely devoid of any emotion or inflections.  
  
'It is my only link to my birth home. It was given to me by my mother, before I was exiled when they found I was not an ice demon. I was found by some Seer demons. They taught me a little fighting, but I trained myself mostly. When I was old enough, I decided to leave the demons. They then told me the prophesy before my leaving. It infuriated me, so I killed them all. The blood fell on my gem staining it red. It was always a reminder of the prophesy. The prophesy said I must find the first Forbidden Child and…'  
  
Kutsu stopped talking. Hiei took her by the shoulders and shook her.   
  
'What is the prophesy?!?'  
  
Kutsu snapped out the trance. She looked up at Hiei. Tears started filling her eyes. Kutsu broke free of Hiei's grip and ran off into the forest. Hiei looked puzzled as Kutsu ran off. He did not know why she had started crying.  
  
'Stupid ningen emotions! I suppose I should go find the girl, before she gets herself into trouble.'  
  
Hiei followed the energy signal of Kutsu. When he found her, she was sitting in a cave with her knees to her chest. She was still crying. Hiei approached cautiously. Kutsu looked up as she sensed Hiei approached.  
  
'I suppose you think I'm weak for crying. You've been telling me all this time not to show any emotions, but I can't help it.'  
  
Hiei looked sympathetic for a second. When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head to rid himself of all sympathies. Why should I feel sympathetic for her? I have no use for such emotions.  
  
Hiei looked down at Kutsu, eyes now hard.  
  
'Yes. You are acting weak. Stop now!'  
  
'But you don't understand what I saw of my past was horrible. I don't want anymore of my memories. Too much blood.'  
  
'Kutsu look at me!' Kutsu looked up obediently. Hiei punched her in the face. (A/N: Keep in mind; she is almost as strong as Hiei so this punch probably wasn't very painful. That and I don't think Hiei would ever slap someone.)  
  
'Do you think you're the only one with an awful past? You've heard Kurama's past. Mine's even worse. You need to burry your past and move on. You will never get stronger, if you dwell on the past.'  
  
Kutsu looked up at him, holding her cheek where she had hit him. She took a deep breath.  
  
'You're right, Hiei.' She smiled. 'Thank you.'  
  
For the second time that night, Kutsu hugged Hiei. And for the second time, Hiei blushed. Hiei turned and left the cave, with Kutsu, as usual, following behind him.  
  
'Since you've decided to wake up, we'll continue the training. And now you have a proper demon-made sword.'  
  
^^^^^^^ONE WEEK LATER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
There was yet another difficult week of training. Kutsu had done exactly what Hiei had told her: stopped thinking about her past. But she still dreamed of her 'death', every night. Hiei had grown fond of his student. He wouldn't admit to himself that there might be some other emotions he might feel towards her. She had become a lot tougher since the night with the orb and learned techniques flawlessly. He had taught her how to control her demon-made sword, which she said was named BLAZE. He had finally admitted to himself that she was a demon.  
  
'There will be one final technique for you to learn. It will prove whether or not you're a worthy fire demon and Jaganshi.'  
  
'I'll take on anything you throw at me!'  
  
Hiei smirked. I'm going to teach you the 'Black Dragon Technique'. If you can survive learning it, then you will have an extremely powerful and dangerous weapon.'  
  
Hiei slowly unwrapped the bandage that was around his right arm. As the bandage fell, it revealed a black dragon winding around his arm from his wrist to before his elbow. Hiei took off his bandana.  
  
'I'll give you a small sample of what the dragon technique is.'  
  
Hiei's Jagan began to glow. The dragon on his arm seemed to take on a life of its own. Black fire seemed to cover Hiei's entire body. He held out his right arm. A black ball formed in the palm of his hand. Hiei faced towards a boulder that was ten times his size.  
  
'DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!'  
  
The boulder was annihilated by a dragon made of black flame. It appeared to have come out of the small black ball in Hiei's hand.  
  
'That was only a small bit of energy. At full power it could destroy half of Makai.'  
  
Kutsu eyes were wide in amazement. She didn't understand how she would be able to do this technique.   
  
'I want you to face that rock,' Hiei said, pointing to a rock similar to the one he destroyed. 'Send your energy into the depths of Makai.'  
  
Kutsu removed her bandana and focused. She gasped a little. She could feel something moving around as if it were alive. But it felt like Youki.  
  
'Good, you feel the dark flames. Now send your energy down as bait. Try to control the dragon through your right hand. Remember to focus your Jagan.'  
  
Kutsu sent down energy. She felt the dragon respond and follow the energy back to her. She suddenly felt the power. She tried to focus it in her hand, but it wouldn't let her. It began to overpower her and wanted to be released elsewhere. She tried to focus, but couldn't get hold of it. Hiei saw this and a brief look of worry crossed his face.  
  
'I thought you were stronger than this. I thought you were a worthy demon.'  
  
She had worked too hard to prove her strength to Hiei. She didn't want to let him down. She forced her will to bring the energy into her hand. The dark ball formed slowly. Kutsu aimed it at the rock and shot the energy. The dragon attacked the rock. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left. Kutsu felt so weak. She started falling backwards.  
  
'Kutsu!'  
  
Hiei rushed over to catch her. He didn't think it would drain her so much. Kutsu eyes flickered open and she gave a small smile.  
  
'You said my name.'  
  
Kutsu closed her eyes. Hiei's expression softened a little.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'Fine, but my arm hurts like hell.'  
  
Once she said this she passed out. Hiei looked at her arm. It was burned badly. Hiei gently picked up Kutsu. He took her back to the forest where they had been camping. He placed her in her usual tree. She couldn't keep her balance, because of the lack of energy. Hiei couldn't put her on the ground, she was too weak to defend herself.  
  
'Hn. I suppose I'll have to help you. You are trouble sometimes.'  
  
Hiei sat in the tree with her. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. She slept hard all night, while Hiei tried to understand the emotions that were coming to him.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's an unexpected ending. I was just writing as it came to me. I hope you liked it.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!! Please. 


	6. Twice Saved

Gomen to any people who wanted to read this chapter sooner. I've been pretty busy and it took me awhile to find the time, PLUS my internet stopped working. *growls*   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but Kutsu came from my head, so did Kyto (if he is even in this chapter).  
  
********************************************************************  
  
When Kutsu woke up the next morning, she had no clue where she was. The last thing she remembered was Hiei calling out her name. She realized she was back in her tree with a bandage around her arm, but there was something strange. Hiei was in the tree with his arms around her. She smiled and leaned against him. She sat there like that for an hour. Hiei began to stir and realized Kutsu was awake as well. He immediately pulled his arms back, blushing slightly.  
  
'Thank you, Hiei.'  
  
'For what. I did nothing.'  
  
'Then how did I get back here?'  
  
'I…uh…carried you.'  
  
'How did I get this bandage?'  
  
'…I put on.'  
  
With each statement, Hiei's face got redder. Kutsu leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Hiei's face turned even redder. (If that's even possible.)  
  
'See you did help me.'  
  
Hiei jumped out of the tree.   
  
'I will be gone for three days to do some training of my own. I will come back to take you to north Makai, so we can see where we will be fighting. I will also test what you have learned.'  
  
With that said, he left. Kutsu smiled, because she finally saw that Hiei wasn't as heartless as everyone thought.  
  
^^^^^THREE DAYS LATER^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu had been meditating for the full three days. She had improved the powers of her Jagan greatly. She was now able to control some of the stronger demons and break through some mental barriers, as well as putting up stronger barriers for herself. She also practiced summoning the Dragon of the Darkness. It was noon of the third day and Hiei had not yet come. Kutsu was next to the river resting, when she felt a familiar presence. Without turning, she said:  
  
'What took you so long?'  
  
Hiei didn't answer, so Kutsu turned. She was surprised at what she saw. Hiei looked awful. He looked completely worn out and his energy was severely depleted.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
Hiei didn't say anything. He just turned and started walking. Kutsu didn't question him further, just followed behind. She kept thinking that he was angry at her for what she did three days ago. They left the forest onto an open plain. Hiei took off at a run. It was nowhere near the speed he could usually do, so Kutsu could easily keep up. They ran for hours on end. Finally Hiei stopped. They were at the edge of a cliff looking out over a forest. In the middle of the forest were two buildings. One was obviously the stadium they would be fighting in. The other was a tall building. Hiei and Kutsu climbed down the cliff. When they got down, Kutsu looked around.   
  
'I've been here before.'  
  
'It's no surprise. You are originally from north Makai. Follow me.'  
  
Kutsu and Hiei walked through the forest until they came to a large opening.  
  
'We will fight here.'  
  
'Are you sure you're up to it?'  
  
In answer to her question, Hiei took off his bandana and took out his sword. Kutsu looked worried, but took out her sword.  
  
'If you feel pity for your enemies, then you will never win a fight.'  
  
Kutsu erased the emotion from her face. She stood ready. Hiei made the first attack. He struck down with his sword. Kutsu easily blocked. It continued like this for a long time, with Hiei attacking and Kutsu defending. Hiei stopped his assault.  
  
'Do not feel sympathy for me or I will win.'  
  
Kutsu could tell Hiei was reaching his limit. He had started breathing heavily and his attacks had been getting weaker. Kutsu knew she would win this fight.  
  
'Don't be so arrogant, you won't win.'  
  
Kutsu was wondering what he meant. Then Hiei took the bandage off his arm. Kutsu eyes widened in shock.  
  
'Hiei, you're too weak right now. The dragon will eat you alive.'  
  
Hiei didn't listen, just focused his energy. The black flames engulfed him. Kutsu could feel his energy draining swiftly. She did the only thing she knew to save him. She walked into the flame. Hiei wasn't even aware of her. He was just trying to prevent the dragon from consuming him. Kutsu grabbed onto his right arm and sent her energy into him so he could send the dragon back. After the flames faded away, Hiei passed out.  
  
'Hiei, why'd you do this?'  
  
Kutsu had no clue where she was going to take him. She thought about what she had seen at the top of the cliff. She couldn't think of anywhere to put him. Then a vision filled her head. She knew where she could take him that wasn't far off. She lifted Hiei and carried him to the cliff. Like the rock in the waterfall, Kutsu walked through the rock. In side was a large room, with a bed and chairs. Kutsu knew this belonged to her at one time, but she didn't know why it was still in perfect condition even after fifteen years. The place was clean, lacking any dust. Kutsu carried Hiei over to the bed and set him down. She looked around the room at all the furniture. It was all very nice and neat. Kutsu stopped when she found a chest. She opened it slowly. Inside was a yellow shirt with black pants and boots. There was also a red cloak. Kutsu was glad to have a change of clothes before the tournament. The clothes she was wearing were worn and tattered. The shirt that was once red was grey from dirt and wear. Kutsu put the clothes on. They fit her perfectly, which made sense considering they were hers. Kutsu pulled a chair over to the bed and sat in it. She sat and watched Hiei for awhile, thinking.  
  
Why was he so angry with me? I hope it wasn't for that little kiss. GRRR! Why did I do that? I bet he hates me now!  
  
'…don't…hate…you…'  
  
Hiei was still asleep. Kutsu looked down at him and smiled. She sat back in the chair and fell asleep. She woke up, when it the sunning was beginning to rise. Hiei was having a troubled sleep. He was tossing and turning. Kutsu reached over and stroked his hair. He settled down and a small smile was on his face. Kutsu watched him and then left to do some training.  
  
^^^^^THE NEXT DAY^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu shook Hiei.  
  
'Wake up, Hiei. We have to go me Yusuke and the others.'  
  
Hiei's eyes opened slightly.  
  
'Where the hell am I? How did I get here? What happened?'  
  
'You were too weak to use the dragon, so I helped you send it back. You collapsed. I remembered this place from my other life and brought you here.'  
  
'Hn. I didn't need your help.'  
  
'Are you even going to thank me?'  
  
'What for? I could have handled it myself.'  
  
Kutsu turned and left. She decided to go meet the others without Hiei. She assumed that they were next to one of the two buildings. It didn't take Kutsu long to find them. She heard Kuwabara's voice over everything.  
  
'Where are those two?'  
  
She walked up to them.  
  
'Hello, Kutsu. It is nice to see you survived Hiei's training.'  
  
Yeah, I'm glad Shorty didn't kill you. I owe you for knocking me out.'  
  
'Kuwabara you're not even worth my time anymore.'  
  
'What'd you say?'  
  
Kuwabara tried to attack her, but she was too fast. She ended up behind him and then pushed him over.  
  
'What happened to Hiei?'  
  
'He should be around sometime. He worked himself a little too hard and has been sleeping for the last two days.'  
  
Kurama noticed Kutsu seemed to get angry while talking about Hiei, so he changed the topic.  
  
'Where did you get those clothes, Kutsu?'  
  
'They were mine, when I was a demon. The sword, too,' she said, gesturing towards the sword on her back.  
  
'So you've gotten your memories back.' Yusuke finally spoke.  
  
'No. Just a few glimpses.'   
  
'Let's go to our room. The tournament doesn't start until tomorrow.'  
  
They walked over to the other building. It turned out to be a hotel.  
  
'Why the hell would they have a hotel in Makai?'  
  
'I believe, Yusuke, that this is a hotel for competitors and the rich demons.'  
  
'Like at the Dark Tournament?'  
  
'Yes, Kuwabara, it is.'  
  
They walked to the front desk and got their rooms. There were two rooms, each with three beds.   
  
'Okay, boys, I'll take this room. You three can take the other.'  
  
'What about Hiei?'  
  
'The chances are that he'll want to sleep outside, but in the unlikely event he does want to sleep inside, I don't care if he sleeps in here.'  
  
Kutsu walked into her room and the boys walked into theirs. Kutsu decided that she would meditate for a few hours and then go see about dinner. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. In the other room, the boys sat around talking about the upcoming tournament, until Kurama got up and walked over to the door.  
  
'I'm going to check the plant-life around here.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Kurama walked out of the hotel and out into the woods. He hadn't truly wanted to find plants. He wanted to find Hiei. He had sensed Hiei's energy and started walking towards it. He came to the edge of the forest where he found Hiei in a tree. He didn't say anything for awhile, just watched Hiei. After thirty minutes he spoke up.  
  
'Hiei, what's bothering you?'  
  
Hiei jumped out of the tree.  
  
'What are you doing here, kitsune?'  
  
'Hiei, you couldn't even sense my approach you were so deep in thought.'  
  
'Leave it alone, Kurama.' Hiei growled slightly.  
  
'How did your training go with Kutsu? I'm assuming well since she is so much stronger.'  
  
'Why ask me questions, if you already know the answer to them? Why did you truly come out here?'  
  
'Kutsu seemed a bit angry at you. What happened?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
Hiei remembered what he had said earlier that day, and then he thought to when Kutsu thanked him.   
  
'Hiei, are you aware that you are blushing?'  
  
Hiei turned away.  
  
'I'm going back to the hotel. If you want to sleep there, you're sharing a room with Kutsu.'  
  
Kurama left, smiling slightly to himself. Hiei, I know what's wrong. At hearing this thought Hiei's blush deepened. When Kurama had completely left, Hiei started punching a nearby tree.  
  
'Why am I feeling these stupid ningen emotions? Why do I feel guilty?'  
  
Hiei punched away at the tree, until there was nothing left, but splinters. When he was done, he jumped up into a tree to sleep. He had troubled dreams all night, with Kutsu haunting him.  
  
^^^^^BACK AT THE HOTEL^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu stopped meditating at around seven. She went next door to get the boys.  
  
'Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving.'  
  
'Okay, there's supposed to be a restaurant in this place.'  
  
'Wait, guys, what about Kurama?'  
  
'I'm right here.'  
  
'Let's go.'  
  
They walked down to the restaurant.  
  
'Wait, guys! We don't have any money.'  
  
'That's okay. All competitors eat free.'  
  
The team looked up to see a waiter.  
  
'Follow me, please.'  
  
Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were amazed at how much food Kutsu ate. By the end of the meal, Kutsu was hidden by empty plates.  
  
'Did you eat at all over the last month?'  
  
'I did eat. Just not much.'  
  
'Speaking of training, how'd you get that injury?'  
  
Kuwabara said as he gestured at Kutsu's bandaged arm.   
  
'It's not an injury, baka!'  
  
'Then what is it, Shorty?'  
  
'Why don't I show you?'  
  
Yusuke stepped between Kuwabara and Kutsu.  
  
'Save your energy for the bad guys.'  
  
'He's not even worth it.'  
  
'What do you mean? Come here!'  
  
Yusuke had to hold Kuwabara back, while Kutsu walked out of the restaurant and went back to the room. She walked into the room, part of her hoping that Hiei would be there. The room was completely empty.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Finally, I'm done! This chapter took forever. Hope you liked it.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	7. Hiei's Thank You

Okay, new chapter. I'm going to try and get this done in shorter time than the last chapter. Oh yeah! Thanx for the reviews!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kutsu woke early the next morning. She went over to the boys room and woke them up.  
  
'Come on, guys! Wake up!'  
  
'…Come back in an hour…'  
  
Kurama and Yusuke eventually woke up, but Kuwabara stayed asleep. Kutsu's eyebrow started twitching.  
  
'WAKE UP!!'  
  
Kutsu started throwing fireballs at Kuwabara. That woke him up. He jumped out of bed yelling. An hour later, the group walked out of the hotel and towards the stadium. They went into the stadium. The teams and audience were already there. The judge was standing in the middle of the stadium ring. Yusuke recognized this particular judge.  
  
'Koto! What are you doing here? I thought you were the Dark Tournament judge.'  
  
Koto, the kitsune, looked over to the Urameshi team.  
  
'I'm the only judge that has memorized the entire rulebook for every tournament, so I'm the best choice.'  
  
Yusuke was about to say something else, when Kuwabara spoke up.  
  
'Hey, where's Hiei at? Shouldn't he be here?'  
  
'If you looked around, you would know I'm already here.'  
  
'Wah…Hiei, when did you get here!'  
  
'I've been here, you fool.'  
  
Kuwabara was about to say something else, but Koto spoke up.  
  
'Okay, pain-enthusiasts, who's ready to get this tournament started!'  
  
At saying this, the demon crowd roared with excitement.  
  
'Here are the basic rules of the tournament: Teams must fight five one-on-one battles, whoever has the most wins in the end wins the round. Wins are decided by death or knock out for a ten count. The youkai team that wins gets to rule the northern Makai, but if the Urameshi team wins, north Makai goes back to the Fire Queen.'  
  
When she said 'Fire Queen', the crowd began to talk. 'The Fire Queen!' 'I thought she was dead.' 'Where is she?' 'Is she fighting in this tournament?' 'What if she decides to kill us all?'  
  
Kutsu looked to Kurama.  
  
'Who is the 'Fire Queen'?'  
  
A slight look of agitation crossed Kurama's face briefly. He had hoped that she would have her memories back by now and know. He gave a slight sigh.  
  
'You are the Fire Queen. That is who you were.'  
  
Kutsu looked shocked. She was the queen of northern Makai. Koto continued talking about the rules, while both Kutsu and Hiei were deep in thought. Kurama noticed that they were as far away from each other as possible. He kept wondering what had happened between the two of them to make Kutsu angry. He gave up on the problem for now and focused on what Koto was saying.  
  
'Alright, now that I'm done explaining the rules, it's time for the tournament to begin. First match Team Urameshi versus Team Kijin.'  
  
'Great, we're going first.' Yusuke said this with little enthusiasm.  
  
All the other teams left the stadium grounds. It left one other team besides Urameshi: the Kijin Team. They weren't very impressive looking. Four of them looked identical. They were human in appearance with black hair and black eyes. The only strange thing about them was a single horn protruding from their foreheads. The only difference between the fifth fighter was that he had blonde hair and blue eyes with three horns instead of one. No one was impressed.  
  
'All together, I'd say even Kuwabara could take them all on.'  
  
'What'd you say?'  
  
Further talk was yet again interrupted by Koto.  
  
'Would both teams please come onto the ring to decide the fights?'  
  
Both teams stepped onto the ring and walked forward. The blonde one, probably the leader, looked at Kutsu.  
  
'Hey, little girl, why don't you give up the fight and I'll take you out on a date?'  
  
'Why don't you shut up and go to hell?'  
  
'What'd you say? No one has ever turned me down before.'  
  
'Well, I guess there's a first time for everything.'  
  
Koto stepped between the teams.  
  
'Would you please decide your order?'  
  
Kutsu glared at the blonde demon, but Hiei spoke up.  
  
'I insist that blonde baka be mine.'  
  
'What? I wanted to take him!'  
  
Kutsu was fuming by the time the orders and opponents were decided. How could he do this to me? The idiot insults me and I'm not allowed to fight him. Hiei is such a JERK!  
  
Without realizing it, Kutsu was giving off huge amounts of fire energy. Kurama put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Kutsu calm down. I'm sure Hiei has his reasons.'  
  
Kutsu stopped giving off the energy, but was no less angry. The first fight started. It was Kuwabara versus one of the black-haired fighters. (A/N: I'm not even going to bother to give these guys names.) Kuwabara easily won by pulling out his spirit sword and knocking the fighter out of the ring. Next was Kurama. He used one of his plants to tie up his opponent and then threw him out of the ring. It was finally Kutsu's turn. She stepped into the ring and faced her opponent.  
  
'I'm going to get you for insulting our leader.'  
  
'I predict you won't get within five feet of me.'  
  
'Okay, if the fighters are done talking…BEGIN!!'  
  
Kutsu immediately pulled off her bandana revealing the Jagan.   
  
'Impressive, you have the Jagan.'  
  
'And I know how to use it.'  
  
As Kutsu said this, her Jagan started glowing blue. Suddenly her opponent froze in mid-step. A blank look replaced the angry one. Kutsu looked at him.  
  
'I want you to go outside of the ring and lose this match.'  
  
The demon jumped out of the ring. Koto counted to ten.  
  
'Well amazing enough, Kutsu kept her promise; the demon didn't get within five feet of her.'  
  
The crowd yelled about cheap shots and wanting death. Kutsu calmly walked out of the ring, tying her bandana around her forehead again. After it was tied on, her opponent snapped out of his daze. He looked around and realized he was out of the ring.  
  
'How the hell did I get her? That bitch, she used the Jagan.'  
  
Kutsu ignored him, walking towards her team. When she got there Yusuke spoke up.  
  
'That was a cool trick. I've never seen the Jagan do that to another demon.'  
  
'That was impressive, Kutsu.'  
  
'Thanks, Yusuke, Kurama.'  
  
Kutsu looked towards Hiei, who merely looked towards the ring. This ignited her temper once again. Yusuke walked onto the ring to face his opponent. This was the shortest fight by far. Once the demon found out that his opponent was Yusuke Urameshi, he ran out of the ring and forfeited. There was only one more opponent left, the leader. Hiei walked onto the ring and the match began. The blonde demon pulled out a sword and Hiei mirrored the action.  
  
'I warn you, I'm not nearly as weak as the rest of this fools.' He gestured towards his teammates.  
  
Kutsu looked a bit anxious. Kurama noticed.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'I hope Hiei can manage this fight. He still hasn't fully recovered from our last match. I guess that he is fighting with a fourth his original strength.'  
  
Kurama looked worried as he turned back to the fight. Hiei and the fighter were swinging swords, matching each other swing for swing. Hiei reached up to his bandana to remove it. Kutsu knew he couldn't handle to use his Jagan with so little energy.  
  
'Hiei, don't. PLEASE!'  
  
Hiei looked up to see Kutsu's sad expression. He brought his hand back down. I can't forgive him! Hiei brought up his sword for one last attack. His opponent mirrored his action. They charged and there was a flash of light. When the flash faded, Hiei dropped to the ground. His opponent smirked, but then a look of shock crossed his face. He fell apart in a bloody mess. Hiei had sliced many times. Hiei stood up with a smirk, but fell down. Koto began the count.  
  
'1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…and 10! Both fighters did not get back up, so the outcome is a draw. The Kijin Team is out of eligible fighters. Team Urameshi wins!'  
  
This statement was greeted with cries of disapproval by the audience. Kurama started towards the ring, but Kutsu beat him to it. She knelt down next to Hiei and picked him up. Kutsu flitted out. Yusuke and the others left the stadium. Kurama sensed Kutsu and Hiei back at the hotel. He suggested to the others that they return to the hotel. They went to Kutsu room and found Hiei on a bed with Kutsu next to him. Kutsu spoke without looking up.  
  
'His energy is severely depleted, but he should be awake by tomorrow. He shouldn't fight tomorrow.' She looked up. 'Kurama is there anything you can do to make him recover his energy faster?'  
  
'Yes, I have a certain plant with me that might help.'  
  
'Good, can you bring it here? I can give it to him as soon as he wakes.'  
  
'I guess one of us will have to fight twice tomorrow, if Shorty can't fight.'  
  
'I'll stay next to him tonight.'  
  
'But, Kutsu, you'll need rest.'  
  
'It's okay. When I was training with Hiei, I went days without sleep.'  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara left the room leaving Kutsu and Hiei alone.   
  
'Hiei, why did you do that? You're such a jerk.'  
  
Kutsu looked down at Hiei and smiled slightly. She stroked his hair like she had done in the cave.  
  
'You're welcome, but next time you want to say thank you just say it.'  
  
Kutsu sat back in the chair and watched Hiei. After a few hours Kurama walked into the room with a small plant in his hand.  
  
'Has he awoken?'  
  
'No, no change.'  
  
Kurama pulled a chair next to Kutsu.  
  
'I told you I can stay awake fine.'  
  
'I'll just sit in here for a little while. I'd like to talk to you.'  
  
'About?'  
  
'What happened during your training? Why are you so angry with Hiei?'  
  
'I'm not anymore.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why do I get the feeling that you won't leave this alone?'  
  
'Please, you can trust me.'  
  
Kutsu told him about all the training she went through. She told him about the waterfall and getting her sword. She told him about dreaming of her death. She told about learning the black dragon technique and what Hiei did for her. She even told why she had been angry with Hiei. The whole time Kurama sat silently and listened.  
  
'Though Hiei doesn't admit it, he is a good friend.'  
  
I think he's more than a friend. Kurama thought as he smiled.  
  
'What are you thinking about, Kurama?'  
  
'Nothing. I believe I'm going to go to bed now. Dawn is only hours away.'  
  
'You're hiding something, but if you won't tell me I won't push you further.'  
  
'I'll tell you eventually. Give Hiei that plant went he wakes.'  
  
Kurama set down the plant and left the room, leaving Kutsu to her thoughts. As dawn rose, Hiei began to stir. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He noticed Kutsu looking at him.  
  
'What are you doing in here?'  
  
'This is my room. I brought you here, because you drained your energy again.'  
  
'Damn! I can take of myself. Why do you keep helping me?'  
  
'Maybe because you suck at taking care of yourself.' And because I care about you Kutsu said silently to herself.  
  
Kutsu handed the plant Kurama gave her to Hiei.  
  
'Here, this is supposed to help you recover your energy. You're not going to be able to fight today, you can't.'  
  
'Like hell I won't. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines watching everyone else.'  
  
'Fine, but I hate to do this to you.'  
  
Kutsu uncovered her Jagan. It glowed yellow. Hiei tried to fight it, but was too drained. He fell back asleep.  
  
'Why did you do that?'  
  
Kurama walked up behind Kutsu.  
  
'Because if I didn't he would have tried to fight today and he would be no help the rest of the tournament.'  
  
'And that's the only reason.'  
  
Kutsu didn't say anything, just walked by. She did noticed Kurama wearing a slight grin on his face.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
One more chapter marked off. I don't think I'm doing very well at the relationship between Kutsu and Hiei. I don't want Hiei to go OOC, so it's hard. If anyone has any tips, I would happily take them.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I forgot to put it in the beginning so here goes: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
Good night or Good morning or even Good Afternoon. 


	8. A Double Fight

New chapter, new fights, more blood. Yay! I'm so happy! I have more than 20 reviews and I just got a YYH shirt and Hiei key chain.  
  
To the reviewers: I'd like to answer a couple of questions.  
  
-Yes, I have a reason for giving her the Jagan.  
  
-Yes, I'm going to explain more how she died.  
  
-And Yes, I'm a Hiei fan. I think Hiei is the greatest (and cutest) character ever!  
  
-I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, but I'm guessing you'd rather get to the story, so I'll sum it up. THANK YOU TO WHOEVER REVIEWED!!   
  
DISCLAIMER: If you haven't figured it out yet: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! Even if you did want to sue me, I just spent my last $14 on a movie.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kutsu decided just to meet everyone at the stadium. She didn't want to speak to Kurama anymore. As she got closer to the stadium, she noticed a small girl. She was trying to buy tickets.  
  
'Please, sir, are you sure there are no more tickets.'  
  
'I told you already, girl, the tickets are sold out.'  
  
The girl turned away with tears in her eyes. Kutsu felt sorry for the small girl. She was short with mint-green hair. Her eyes seemed oddly familiar. They were red.  
  
'Excuse, are you trying to get in?'  
  
'Yes, my friends are in this tournament.'  
  
'I'll help you in.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
The girl gave a bow. Kutsu felt a cool breeze wash over her. She led the girl into the competitor's entrance. No one questioned her. In fact, they all seemed scared of her. That was good. When they got to the entrance to the stadium, Kutsu turned towards the girl.  
  
'Can we wait here for my friends?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'We'll look for your friends after mine come, I promise.'  
  
They stood around waiting in silence for a while. Then Kutsu heard Kuwabara's loud voice.  
  
'YUKINA!!'  
  
Kutsu had no clue who Kuwabara was talking to, until he rushed passed her and grabbed the girls hand.  
  
'Kazuma, it is so nice to see you.'  
  
'These are your friends...uh...Yukina!'  
  
'Yes. Do you know them?'  
  
'Yukina, I see you've already met Kutsu. She is our fifth member.'  
  
'Yes, I have. But Kurama, where's Hiei?'  
  
'I knocked him out.'  
  
Kutsu claimed this simply. Yukina looked a little shocked, until Kurama spoke up.  
  
'He worked himself too hard, so Kutsu had to put him to sleep for the day or he wouldn't have rested.'  
  
'Thank you, Kutsu.'  
  
Kutsu looked a little shocked. 'For what?'  
  
'I wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to him.'  
  
Kutsu was still confused, but didn't question any further.  
  
'So, Yukina, what kind of demon are you?'  
  
'I am a Koorime, an ice demon.'  
  
'Cool, I'm half Koorime.'  
  
Yukina was about to say something, but Koto announced that the teams needed to enter the stadium. (A/N: Koto sure does prevent a lot of conversations.)  
  
'Welcome back to another beautifully painful day of fighting. The first match is Team Urameshi versus Team...uh...um...Youkai.'  
  
'Well that's a creative name.' Yusuke sweatdropped as he said this.  
  
'Will both teams please step onto the ring to decide the fights?'  
  
The five demons that stepped out onto the ring were as boring looking as the day before. They all looked the same except for being five different colors. They were all seven feet tall with large spiked tails. The all had two horns sprouting from their foreheads about eight inches. One of the demons stepped forward.  
  
'Allow me to introduce my team. From left to right, that is Yellow, Blue, Green, Orange, and I am of course Red.'(A/N: I'm sorry for the lame, idiotic names, but I think the first two rounds are boring. I promise in future rounds there will be more creative names.)  
  
'More creativity.' Yusuke sweatdropped again.  
  
'And I already know you four, but where is the other little fire demon?'  
  
Kutsu spoke up.  
  
'He didn't think it was worth his time to fight you, so I'm taking on two of the fights. I'll even give you the advantage; I'll take on two of you at once.'  
  
'Well, the little girl thinks she's brave. I accept your challenge. You will face Blue and myself. As for the other fights, I do not care how it is decided.'  
  
After a bit of negotiation, it was decided that Kurama would be fighting Orange first. Then Kuwabara would fight Green. Next would be Yusuke and Yellow. Finally, Kutsu versus Red and Blue. Kurama started his fight by pulling out his rose whip. His opponent pulled out a whip of his own. He and Kurama slashed at each other with the whips. In the end, Orange's whip fell to shreds and Kurama strangled his opponent. Koto and the audience were happier about this fight than they had been about previous ones.  
  
'Looks like the Urameshi team is going to start acting serious and give us more pain.'  
  
Kuwabara's fight was next; he struggled a lot against his opponent who had a ball and chain. He barley managed to dodge all the strikes. He won by dodging one of the attacks and bringing out his sword. He swung at his opponent's legs, knocking him down to his knees. Then he pushed his opponent out of the ring. Green couldn't get back into the ring, because of the hit on his legs.   
  
'Next up, Yusuke versus Yellow.'  
  
Yellow's weapon of choice was a double-bladed sword. The fight began with the demon swinging his sword at Yusuke and Yusuke dodging ever swing with ease. Finally, Yusuke got bored of dodging. He ducked under a swing and fired his Spirit Gun straight into Yellow's stomach. Yellow fell in half, with his middle blown away.  
  
'Before we start the next match, can we get a clean up crew down here.'  
  
Koto stepped away from the mess. The clean up crew came down and took away the two bloody halves of the carcass. The blood, however, still stained the stage.   
  
'Thank you, clean up crew. Because of all the bodies at the Dark Tournament, we hired a crew... but I'm sure you don't care about that.'  
  
'Get on with the match!' 'We want to see the girl fight!' 'Shut up!'  
  
'Okay, the final match of this round: Kutsu versus Red and Blue! BEGIN!'  
  
The match started off with Red and Blue getting on opposite sides of Kutsu. She turned so each of them was in her side vision. They immediately attacked, but Kutsu defended easily. It continued on with Kutsu defending only. Then a phrase echoed in her memory:  
  
'Stop defending and attack, girl. Or are you too weak to attack. You can't win a match by defending.'  
  
Kutsu growled. Even when your not here, you're still complaining about my fighting. Fine, I'll attack!   
  
Kutsu stopped defending and jumped out of the way. She pulled her sword off her back. She closed her eyes and concentrated and she and her sword glowed with a red aura. She opened her eyes.  
  
'BLAZING SLASH!'  
  
Kutsu swung her sword. Off of the swing came a wall of fire that rapidly traveled across the ring. Red and Blue didn't have time to dodge. Kutsu watched with an expressionless face as they burned. All that was left of them was a small pile of ash.  
  
'Kutsu is the winner! Urameshi team wins the round!'  
  
The team walked out of the stadium to the sounds of protest from the audience. They weren't happy about the human team winning so easily. As they walked out of the stadium, they passed by the next team up. One of the members Kutsu recognized.  
  
'Kyto...' She whispered under her breath.  
  
Don't worry, you and I will fight.   
  
Kutsu stumbled as she heard this thought. She didn't know how she would defeat her killer. She was about to turn, but then she thought of the rest of the team. She didn't want to worry them.   
  
^^^^^BACK AT THE HOTEL^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yukina walked with them to the hotel. Kutsu offered her the extra bed in her room. Kutsu found out that Yukina could bring Hiei to perfect health in a matter of minutes. Kutsu walked into the room and watched Yukina. She placed her hands above Hiei. Yukina's hands started to glow. The glow in her hands spread over Hiei's body. In seconds, Hiei's eyes fluttered open.  
  
'Yukina...'  
  
'I'm glad you're okay, Hiei.'  
  
A gentle look passed over Hiei's face. 'Thank you for your help.'  
  
Yukina was about to say something, but Kutsu hit Hiei over the head.  
  
'YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!'  
  
Kutsu stormed out of the room. She decided to go to the other room. Kurama and Yusuke tried asking what was wrong, but Kutsu wouldn't answer. Kuwabara sat with Yukina talking. Yukina and Hiei had moved over to the room after Kutsu left. Kutsu continued to shoot death glares at Hiei, while Kurama told Hiei what had happened.  
  
'I believe you owe Kutsu a thank you. She helped you twice.'  
  
Hiei looked away, which made Kutsu even angrier. Hiei started thinking.  
  
Now, I'm feeling guilty, again. Why should I feel this way? I'm not some lowly ningen!   
  
While Kutsu fumed and Hiei thought, Kuwabara asked Yukina to explain why she was here.  
  
'I'm here mainly to watch your team fight, but I'm also still looking for my brother.'  
  
At the mention of brother, Kutsu jumped off the couch she was sitting on.  
  
'That's why you look familiar, you must be...'  
  
Any further talk was cut off as Hiei pulled Kutsu down and put his hand over her mouth.  
  
[Shut up, baka!]  
  
[Why?]  
  
[I'll explain later. Meet me in your cave after everyone's asleep. I'll tell you there.]  
  
[Okay.]  
  
'Uh...Hiei...Can I get up?'  
  
Hiei was still holding Kutsu by the wrist. She had fallen in his lap. Hiei pushed her off and blushed furiously. He hadn't even realized what he'd done. Kurama noticed the blush. (A/N: Kurama is an overly observant person. It gets kinda annoying sometimes.)  
  
'Hiei, why are you blushing?'  
  
Hiei blush darkened. Instead of answering, he disappeared. Now Kuwabara's catching on.  
  
'That weird. I wonder what's wrong with Shorty. Do you know Kutsu?'  
  
Kutsu had her head turned, so no one could see the blush on her face. She turned her head, with an angry expression on.  
  
'Why would I know?'  
  
'I just thought that since you trained with him, you might know what's wrong.'  
  
'Well, I don't.' Kutsu stood up. 'I'm tired. I'm going to bed.'  
  
Kutsu walked out of the room. She lay down in her bed and waited for Yukina to come in and sleep. She waited for thirty minutes after Yukina's breathing slowed. She silently got up and left the room. It took her about two minutes to run to her cave. She walked in and saw Hiei already sitting on the bed. Without a word, she walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
'Explain.'  
  
'You were right in assuming Yukina and I are siblings. We are, but I don't want her to know.'  
  
'And why is that?'  
  
'She doesn't deserve a criminal as a brother.'  
  
'That's all. I bet she'd be happy just knowing she had a brother close by. Is that why you got your Jagan?'  
  
'Yes.' Hiei explained to her about his Jagan and the circumstances surrounding it. Namely, he couldn't tell Yukina. He also explained about Yukina being kidnapped for her tears. Kutsu listened intently, but then she started feeling tired. Next thing she knew, she slipped off into slumber. Hiei had no idea what was happening. Kutsu's head had fallen on his shoulder. Hiei started blushing again.  
  
Damn it! Why do I keep blushing? I feel nothing for this girl.   
  
Hiei laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He was about to get off the bed, when her hand reached out and grabbed his shirt.  
  
'...don't...go...please...'  
  
Hiei had no choice but to stay there. Kutsu grip was strong on his shirt and he couldn't pry her hand off. Eventually he stopped trying and lay down next to her as far away as he could get. He drifted to sleep thinking about how ridiculous this was. Not wanting to admit anything else.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
That chapter took me awhile. I'm sleepy now. So good night or if you're reading this in the morning good morning. Oh yeah! Here's a small preview of the next chapter:  
  
-a confession(From who?)  
  
-a lot of fighting (Surprised?)  
  
I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! (Should I do a sequel explaining Kutsu's past in detail?) 


	9. The Confession

Okay, I just finished writing and posted the last chapter and forgot what the hell I wrote. It might be because it is midnight and I don't think past ten. Oh yeah! I'm sorry for the terrible fights in the first two rounds, but I promise that the next two rounds will have more action.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still have no money. I still don't own YYH. I still love Hiei.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hiei woke up early the next morning. The sun still hadn't rose, but you could tell it would happen soon. Kutsu was still holding on to his shirt. Hiei didn't sleep much that night, because ever time he started to doze off Kutsu would try to move closer to him. He spent three hours trying to get as far away as possible. Once he had gotten to the edge of the bed he had no choice, he had to let Kutsu get close. She snuggled up against him and put her free hand around his waist. He hadn't thought he would be able to sleep at all, but he fell asleep quickly. He lay and thought about things, because Kutsu still had his shirt.  
  
This is kind of nice…Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I've been around the ningens too long. Stupid emotions. Why won't she wake up? I don't like this at all.  
  
Hiei looked at Kutsu's sleeping form and a smile came to his face. He shook his head.  
  
This is driving me insane. What are these emotions? I don't like this girl at all. She confuses me!  
  
Hiei stopped thinking and looked at Kutsu again. Another smile crept to his face. This time before he could get rid of it, Kutsu's eyes fluttered opened. Red eyes met orange ones. Without thinking, she lifted her head and gently kissed Hiei's forehead. He didn't protest, so she continued by kissing his cheek. Before she could kiss his lips, Hiei awoke from his daze. He looked at her for a second and then disappeared. Hiei went straight to the stadium. He wanted to avoid everyone and it was so early in the morning, no one would be in the stadium. Even when Hiei got to the stadium, his face was still bright red. He walked out onto the stadium ground and leaned against the ring, thinking. After fifteen minutes, Hiei turned his head to hide the continuing blush.  
  
'Kurama, come out. I know you're here.'  
  
Kurama appeared in the shadows.  
  
'I thought you would be too preoccupied to notice. I guess I was wrong.'  
  
'What the hell are you doing here, kitsune?'  
  
'I was just curious as to where you and Kutsu were.'  
  
The blush that had almost disappeared off Hiei's face reappeared.   
  
'I know your blushing, Hiei. There's no use in turning your head.'  
  
Hiei turned his head and glared at Kurama. Baka kitsune! Why is he always around at the worst times? He'll probably ask me questions.  
  
'So where were you and Kutsu last night?'  
  
'What makes you say I was with the girl?'  
  
'Perhaps, because your face is as red as my hair.'  
  
'How do you know I'm not angry at you?'  
  
'Your face never turns red when you are angry. You always keep your feelings in check, or at least all the familiar ones. I don't think you are used to the emotions you are feeling now.'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
'Hiei, you're hiding the truth from yourself.'  
  
'I have no idea what you're talking about.'  
  
'I'll leave it alone, if you answer my first question: Where were you and Kutsu last night? No lies.'  
  
Hiei knew he wouldn't be able to lie to Kurama, at least not now.  
  
'You know that Kutsu lived in this area, when she was a full demon.' Kurama nodded. 'She lived in a hidden cave not far from here. I think there must be a spell or something like that on it, because even after fifteen years, it was clean and free of dirt or dust. We met in the cave, because she wanted to know the relationship between Yukina and me. I explained it to her, as well as why I got my Jagan. She fell asleep, while I was talking. I laid her down on the bed and was leaving, but she grabbed my shirt and I couldn't get away. I was stuck. Stupid girl. Are you happy? That was the truth.'  
  
Kurama was smiling by the time Hiei was done talking.  
  
'Why are you smiling, kitsune?'  
  
Hiei was getting exceedingly frustrated with the fox-demon.  
  
'Hiei, if you didn't want to be there than why didn't you just wake Kutsu up?'  
  
Hiei blushed slightly again. He hadn't told Kurama what Kutsu had said to him. He also didn't want to admit to Kurama or himself, that he didn't want to leave. Hiei glared up at Kurama, who was now smiling wider.  
  
'I've told you the truth, now leave.'  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Kurama gestured at the seats, which were now starting to fill up with audience members.  
  
'Damn!'  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked towards Hiei and Kurama. Kutsu had entered through the opposite side of the stadium. The team was now assembled. Yukina had decided she wanted to sit in the audience. Hiei wouldn't look at Kutsu; for fear that he might blush. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't ask where Hiei was last night, because it was never uncommon for Hiei to sleep outside on trees. They did ask where Kutsu had been. Hiei tensed slightly.  
  
'I went to my old home to get some stuff.' She said this out loud. To Hiei she said: [I won't tell if you don't want me too.]  
  
Why is she doing this? She could get revenge for all the things I did to her, but she didn't tell them.  
  
Kutsu heard this thought and burst out laughing. Hiei's face turned red, but this time out of anger. He was so confused as to why she was laughing.   
  
'Kutsu, what's wrong?' Yusuke looked at her, curiously.  
  
'He's so confused. It's funny!'  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances. They had no clue who the hell she was talking about. Kuwabara was the first to speak up.  
  
'I think she's cracked under all the training Shorty gave her.'  
  
Kutsu immediately sobered up as she saw Koto and the other team come out. The team was made of four members. No one could see what they looked like, because they were covered by dark purple cloaks, pulled down low over their faces. Koto walked out onto the ring, microphone in hand.  
  
'Hello, pain-enthusiasts. Welcome to the semifinals. Normally there are five rounds, but because of the rumor circulating about the Fire Queen being here, a lot of the fighters left. Oh well, on with the fights. Today's match Team Urameshi versus Team Kitsune! Both teams please step onto the ring.'   
  
Kurama's eyes widened in shock.  
  
'Team Kitsune. So, the rumors are true.'  
  
Yusuke scratched his head. 'What rumors?'  
  
'Normally, kitsune don't associate with on another, but there has been a rumor around Makai about a group of kitsune who work together in thievery.'  
  
'So we're going to have to fight a team of fighters with powers just like yours?'  
  
'It would seem so.'  
  
Both teams stepped onto the ring and walked forward.  
  
'Where's your team's fifth?'  
  
'He met with an unfortunate accident in the first round.'  
  
Since Yusuke was the team captain, he got to decide the order. 'I don't care. You all look the same to me.'  
  
Both teams got off the ring, except for one member of Team Kitsune. Kuwabara jumped onto the ring before anyone else a chance to move.  
  
'I'll take the first fighter on!'  
  
Kuwabara stood across from the fighter. Koto stood between them.  
  
'READY! BEGIN!'  
  
The fighter threw off the cloak. What was under the cloak made Kuwabara's jaw drop. What stood before him now was a female kitsune. She had white ears with jet black hair done in a braid down to her knees. Like her ears, her tail was white. Her eyes were light yellow.  
  
'I can't fight a girl! That's against my code!'  
  
The kitsune ignored his last remark. 'Allow me to introduce myself; I am Mimi of the Kitsune group.'  
  
Kuwabara still couldn't get over her being a girl.  
  
'I can't hit a girl!'  
  
Yet again, Mimi ignored him. She pulled a bamboo twig out of her hair. She held it up and it turned into a pointed staff. Yusuke looked at Kurama.  
  
'Do all kitsune hide their weapons in their hair?'  
  
'Not all, but most.'  
  
Yusuke turned back to the fight, which wasn't looking good. Kuwabara was getting pounded by Mimi's staff. He finally brought out his Spirit sword in a feeble attempt to block her attacks. He could barley manage to defend even one of her attacks. She kept attacking, without stop. Kuwabara couldn't stand anymore; he fell forward out of exhaustion. Koto did the count, but Kuwabara was out cold.  
  
'Stupid Kuwabara, why didn't you attack? If we fight anymore girls, what are you going to do, force us to lose? I want to get Botan back.' (A/N: I forgot for a while why they're at the tournament.)  
  
Yusuke looked at Mimi and jumped onto the ring. 'It's my turn now and I don't mind kicking girls butts.'  
  
Mimi smirked. 'Good, then I can use my full power.'  
  
Mimi swung her staff downward. Yusuke brought his arm up and blocked.  
  
'Is that all you got? If it is, I'm not impressed.'  
  
Mimi tried the downward swing again, and again Yusuke blocked.  
  
'Are you going to keep using the same…'  
  
Yusuke didn't have time to finish talking, because Mimi had brought up her other hand and another bamboo staff shot out of it hitting Yusuke squarely in his stomach. Now Mimi had a staff in each hand. While Yusuke was getting up, she twirled them expertly in her hands.  
  
'I'm going to destroy those stupid sticks!'  
  
Yusuke brought his right arm up and pointed his index finger. 'SPIRIT GUN!' A bright blue light came out of his finger. Mimi had been expecting this and began to twirl one of the staff's in front of her. It was moving so fast, it became a blur. Yusuke's Spirit Gun hit the spinning staff. It was deflected away. Yusuke's eyes widened.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
'Bamboo is a very strong plant, especially when enhanced by a kitsune.'  
  
'Crap, now what am I going to do? ...I got an idea.'  
  
Yusuke brought up his arm again.  
  
'Not this again.'  
  
Mimi began to spin one of the staffs again. Yusuke shot the Spirit Gun. As it traveled, Yusuke ran to the opposite side of Mimi. He brought his arm and shot another bullet. Mimi turned her head and smirked.   
  
'You seem to underestimate my abilities.'  
  
Mimi began to spin the other staff as well. Both shots were deflected.   
  
'How the hell am I supposed to beat her?'  
  
He didn't have enough time to think, because she came over and started attacking with her staffs. He blocked easily, but he knew he couldn't block forever. Suddenly an idea struck him. He grabbed one the staffs with his left hand.  
  
'You seem to forget I have two staffs!'  
  
Mimi brought the other staff in a side swiped. Yusuke lifted his right arm and allowed the blow to hit. He flinched slightly as it struck, but he immediately brought his arm down. Both staffs were now trapped. Yusuke wrapped his right arm around the staff and pointed directly at Mimi's chest. 'SPIRIT GUN!' The bullet went through her chest and left a fist size hole. She fell down.  
  
'Good plan. You're almost as clever as a kitsune.' She laughed slightly and then her eyes closed forever.  
  
'Yusuke Urameshi is the winner! Clean up crew, please come down.'  
  
Yusuke jumped off the ring. He immediately went to check on Kuwabara, who had regained consciousness during Yusuke's fight.  
  
'Urameshi, how could you do that to a girl?'  
  
'What should I have done? She was a fighter and an obstacle. I'm going to get Botan back.'  
  
Yukina suddenly appeared next to Kuwabara.  
  
'Kazuma, are you okay?'  
  
'Of course I am, my dearest Yukina!'  
  
Kuwabara suddenly jumped up.  
  
Hiei had already started walking towards the ring, but Kutsu suddenly appeared in the ring. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Hiei.  
  
'Don't worry; I'm sure the next fighter will be just as much fun.' She said, teasing.  
  
Hiei's face turned red. This time he wasn't if he was blushing or just angry. He decided not to argue. He didn't want to risk a blush creeping on his face. Not in front of everyone.  
  
[Don't worry. You can hardly see you're blushing.]  
  
This caused Hiei's face to turn a darker red.  
  
[Now you can tell.]  
  
Kutsu turned back to the next hooded figure. Koto walked up and started the fight.  
  
'READY! BEGIN!'  
  
'Do I get to know my opponents name?'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
The cloak was thrown aside, revealing another kitsune. This one had pale blue hair and blue ears and tail. His eyes were dark blue, almost black. His hair was short and spiky, with two longer strips of hair coming down over the sides of his face.  
  
'My name is Inari. May I ask your name?'  
  
'I'm Kutsu. I have a feeling you're going to be a challenge.'  
  
Kutsu threw off her red cloak. Her sword was now clearly visible on her back.  
  
'Hmm…Kutsu, it sounds familiar. By the way, that's a lovely weapon.'  
  
'Thank you.' Kutsu talked with no emotion evident in her voice or expression. Her eyes turned cold as stone.  
  
'Such a cold look, you have a warrior's eyes.'  
  
'I got this look from a friend of mine.'  
  
Hiei looked up at this. He had been deep in thought until she spoke.  
  
'Ah, he must be a great warrior too.'  
  
'The best.'  
  
'Well now. Let us stall the idol chitchat.'  
  
'You're the one who started it.'  
  
Kutsu pulled her sword off her back. Inari took out a blade of grass.  
  
'Come on! I've already seen this trick.'  
  
'Not this one.'  
  
Inari held the blade in the palm of his hand. It suddenly transformed into a green sword. Kutsu began to laugh.  
  
'You think a blade made of grass will beat solid steel.'  
  
'We shall see.'  
  
Kutsu and Inari jumped at each other swinging their swords. When they hit, Kutsu was surprised to find that the grass blade was as solid as her steel sword. Kutsu still hid her emotions, but inside she was amazed. They exchanged blows back and forth, neither doing better than the other. Both fighters jumped back for one final strike. They jumped at each other. They met with a flash of light. When the light cleared, the audience saw the fighters' swords fly off in two different directions. They landed outside of the ring. As soon as Inari's sword hit the ground, it turned back into a blade of grass. Kutsu and Inari stood facing each other, breathing hard. Inari brought out eight blades of grass. He held them between his fingers and they turned into daggers. He threw them at Kutsu and she dodged. One still managed to brush across her arm, leaving a cut that slowly oozed blood. Kutsu grabbed her arm.   
  
We're matched too equally. We'll never get anywhere. I have only one choice.  
  
Kutsu pulled her bandana off her forehead. Hiei's eyes widened. Kutsu's Jagan started glowing blue. Black fire engulfed her. Everyone looked at Hiei, but Yusuke spoke first.  
  
'You taught her the Darkness technique.'  
  
'Hn. Why wouldn't I? You asked me to train her.'  
  
Everyone turned back to the fight. Kutsu held out her right arm. The black fire burned the bandage off her arm. It revealed a black dragon wrapped around her arm similar to the one on Hiei's arm. A black ball began to form in her hand.  
  
'Hiei, are you sure she can control it?' Kuwabara asked.  
  
'Fool, do you doubt my ability to train?'  
  
'It was just a question.'  
  
'She has it mastered as well as I do.'  
  
Kutsu looked at Inari.  
  
'Are you ready to die?'  
  
Inari's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she was about to do. He knew he was about to die.  
  
'DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!'  
  
A black, fiery dragon shot out of the black sphere in Kutsu arm. When it cleared Inari was burnt, but still alive. He dropped to his knees.  
  
'Now I know who you are. You are the…'  
  
Before he could finish talking, he fell over dead. Koto declared Kutsu the winner. Kutsu walked off the ring. Yusuke was immediately there.  
  
'That was awesome. Are you okay?'  
  
'I'm fine. Just a little tired…'  
  
Kutsu fell over asleep. Everyone decided to let her sleep. Kurama picked her up and put laid her down away from the ring. Hiei was behind him. He laid Kutsu's cloak on top of her. Hiei turned around and jumped on the ring.   
  
'My turn.'  
  
Another hooded kitsune stepped onto the ring and through off the cloak. This was a male kitsune with red ears and tail and gold hair. His eyes were silver.  
  
'Well this time we know the fight. Team Urameshi: Hiei. Team Kitsune: Yuki. BEGIN!'  
  
Yuki immediately pulled a vine that was wrapped around his waist off. He held it in his hand. Hiei smirked.  
  
'I hope you're not going to use that as a whip. At least Kurama's has thorns.'  
  
Yuki ignored him and took one end of the vine in his hand. He threw it straight down. Instead of it hitting the ring floor it went into the ring. Hiei looked around; he knew it would come up soon. He sensed it coming out of the ground. He jumped up and it narrowly avoided him. Unfortunately another vine hit him from the back. It wrapped around him and anchored him to the floor, still standing. Hiei looked at Yuki to try and understand what had happened. Yuki was holding the middle of the vine. Both ends were in the ground. Yuki dropped the vine and walked over to Hiei.  
  
'Are you surprised? My plan was great. Would you like to hear it?'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Well, I'll take that as a yes. I knew I couldn't defeat the great Hiei in matters of speed so I had to find a way to stop you. I knew you would avoid the first end of the vine, so I sent both ends in at the same time. Brilliant, wasn't it.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Is that all you've got to say? ...Answer me!'  
  
Yuki proceeded to punch the tied up Hiei. He continued to punch, but Hiei didn't even flinch.  
  
'Maybe I'll let you live, if you tell me how brilliant I am.'  
  
'Arrogance will be your downfall.'  
  
'My plan is perfect. How are you going to defeat me?'  
  
'You said it yourself, in matters of speed, you can't defeat me.'  
  
'How are you going to use your speed? You're completely tied up.'  
  
'I'm not going to use my speed, I already did.'  
  
As he said this, Hiei's sword slashed through the vines. They fell off and Hiei pointed his sword straight at Yuki's neck.  
  
'H..How?'  
  
'Simple, you fool. I knew that there would be another vine, so I brought my sword to my side with the blade facing outward. Your vines wrapped me up, but the sword could have easily cut through at any time.'  
  
'You tricked me.'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Hiei drove the sword into Yuki's neck. Once he was sure Yuki was dead, he pulled out his sword with a spout of blood. Hiei turned and walked off the ring, without waiting for Koto to declare him a winner.  
  
'Okay, that was unexpected. HIEI IS THE WINNER! Next fighters please step forward!'  
  
Kurama and the last hooded kitsune stepped forward. Another cloak was discarded, revealing another female kitsune. This one was just the opposite of Kit. Her ears and tail were black and her hair was white. She had dark grey eyes.  
  
'READY, FIGHTERS! BEGIN!!'  
  
'It will be a great honor to fight the great thief, Youko Kurama. I am Kit, leader of the Kitsune Group.'  
  
'A pleasure. But why do you want to fight me?'  
  
'I grew up hearing of the great Youko. When I found out that you were going to be here, I had to come. I want to prove that I'm the best kitsune in Makai.'  
  
Kurama pulled out his rose from his hair. Kit mirrored the action, but unlike Kurama's red rose, hers was white. Kurama turned his rose into a whip and so did Kit.  
  
'Amazing. I didn't think that anyone else could use Rose Whip.'  
  
'You were my idol when I grew up. I made sure to be just as good as you.'  
  
Kurama was amazed at this girl, but any future thoughts were cut off by Kit's attack. She slashed out at Kurama. Her attack cut Kurama's arm and across his stomach. Kurama reached down to his stomach. His hand came away with blood. He attacked with his whip. Kit brought up a staff of bamboo and blocked the whip. Attacks were exchanged and neither got anymore hits. Kurama tried to throw a Death Seed at Kit, but she grabbed it and crushed it.  
  
'Come now, Youko. I was expecting a better fight than this.'  
  
'You will not win, but I must tell you: I am not at my full strength. This is my human form.'  
  
'I want you to transform.'  
  
'I can't.'  
  
'I thought as much.'  
  
Kit pulled out what looked like a pine needle. She threw it at Kurama. It landed in Kurama's arm. A tremor of pain ran through Kurama's body.  
  
'What did you do?'  
  
'We shall see soon.'  
  
Kit sat down on the ground. Kurama looked at her, curiosity evident on his face.  
  
'Why did you stop the fight?'  
  
'Because, the true fight won't start for another five minutes.'   
  
Kurama didn't question her further. He knew he wouldn't get any answers from her. He sat down next to Kit. The audience began to protest. Koto walked over to the two fighters.  
  
'Guys, what are you doing? Where's the death? The pain? THE BLOOD?'  
  
'Be quiet, little fox. I know what I am doing.'  
  
Koto's eyebrow twitched at being called little fox, but she didn't speak anymore. Kurama looked sideways at Kit. Why did I have to fight her? She's clearly an excellent kitsune, in every manner.  
  
Kurama and Kit sat around for five minutes. After the time was over, Kurama suddenly jumped up. He grabbed his head in pain. Suddenly his hair grew longer and lighter until it was straight and silver. Kurama's ears disappeared and silver fox ears appeared on the top of his head. His clothes were replaced by robes and a silver tail appeared. He opened his eyes and they were gold. He looked at Kit.  
  
'How did you release me?'  
  
'The needle I shot into you had a poison that forces demons to revert to their original state, but only for thirty minutes. What do you mean by release?'  
  
'Kurama and I are not necessarily the same.'  
  
'Oh. Well let's begin the fight.'  
  
Kit took her whip and slashed at Youko. Youko brought up a bamboo staff and blocked all Kit's attacks. Kit continued to attack and Youko continued to block with ease. Kit jumped back, breathing heavily.  
  
'You're a lot stronger than I thought you'd be, but I won't lose.'  
  
'You'd be wise, to learn your limits.'  
  
Youko brought his staff across in a sideswipe, hitting Kit directly in her side. Kit continued trying to attack, and Youko kept knocking her down. After a few blows, Youko brought the pointed end of the staff to Kit's neck.  
  
'I suppose you're going to kill me now.'  
  
'No, I won't, because Kurama won't let me. He sees something in you.'  
  
Koto counted to ten, while Kit lay on the floor with the staff at her throat.  
  
'URAMESHI TEAM WINS!'  
  
Kit looked at Koto as she declared the win. When she looked back, Kurama was offering a hand up. She got up on her own and then looked at him.  
  
'Why wouldn't you let him kill me?'  
  
'Because such beauty should not be destroyed.'  
  
Kurama turned and walked away. Kit was blushing slightly. Kurama was holding his stomach, because it was still bleeding fairly heavily.   
  
'Okay, let's get back to the hotel.' Kuwabara started walking away.  
  
'Hey, Kuwabara, what about Kutsu?'  
  
'Oh yeah!'  
  
Hiei silently went over to Kutsu and picked her up. Everyone was looking at him curiously.  
  
'Who else can carry her? Kurama is injured. Yusuke needs to help Kuwabara.'  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, smiling slightly. 'So that the only reason?'  
  
'Shut up, kitsune.'  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. They had no clue what was going on.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^AT THE HOTEL^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu had been asleep for six hours. She slowly woke up and saw everyone sitting around her, except for Hiei. He was off in the corner. Kuwabara had been healed by Yukina when they got back to the room. They all looked at her.  
  
'Glad to see you're awake,' Yusuke said with a smile.  
  
Kutsu was about to say something when she heard a voice.  
  
[Are you prepared for tomorrow? It's the day of your demise, or so the prophecy said. You had better enjoy your last night…]  
  
Kutsu's eyes had widened as the mysterious voice spoke. Everyone was looking at her with a worried look.  
  
'What? I'm fine. I just remembered that I have to get something. I won't be back tonight.'  
  
As she walked out of the room, she looked at Hiei. [I need to talk to you. It's important. Meet me after dark.]  
  
Hiei nodded slightly. Kutsu walked out. She walked to her cave. She wanted to think about tomorrow and figured out what was happening. Her memories were fuzzy. She remembered something about her death, so she assumed that the voice was right and she was going to die tomorrow. She sat around thinking about her inevitable fate, until she sensed a familiar energy. She smiled.  
  
'Hiei, I'm glad you came.'  
  
'Hn. What do you want to talk about?'  
  
'I have something to tell you. I don't think I'm going to ever get another chance.'  
  
Hiei got bored with waiting for her to explain. He tried using his Jagan to read her mind.  
  
'Stop, Hiei. I'm strong enough to block you.'  
  
'What do you want, then?'  
  
'Hiei, I… uh… I love you.'  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
What will Hiei say? I don't know I haven't written it yet. I won't be able to post it until Monday night, because I'm going out of town. SORRY!  
  
I've decided that I am going to write a sequel. It's going to be about Kutsu's past. Like why she got the Jagan and what the prophecy is. It will also have her and Hiei.  
  
Oh yeah! Should I keep Kit in the story? I'm going to leave it up to my reviewers so READ AND REVIEW. 


	10. Night Before the Tournament

Okay it's decided. Kit is going to stay in the story. Of course, she will be paired with Kurama (Big surprise there). And in case anyone was curious the sequel is going to take place right after this fic. Okay, now on with Hiei's reaction.  
  
DISCLAIMER: But before I start the story, here is the DISCLAIMER. I don't own YYH. I hope that's sunk in to everyone's heads by now.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hiei eyes widened in shock. He had no clue what to say.  
  
'What?!?!'  
  
'I love you. I had to tell you.'  
  
Hiei thought about what she had said. Next think he knew, Kutsu's lips were on his own. Hiei's eyes widened more. He pulled away. He didn't know what he was feeling. He knew he was blushing deep red right now, but he was relieved to see Kutsu had a slight blush too. She looked down.  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why what?'  
  
'Why would you ever love me?'  
  
'You're kind, but strong and you're cute.'  
  
KIND ,CUTE! No one had ever accused him of being kind or cute. They all accused him of being ruthless, heartless, short, but never kind or cute. Hiei snapped out of his daze and found Kutsu sitting next to him. Hiei jumped up and started walking out of the cave.  
  
'I'm sorry, Hiei. Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone tonight.'  
  
Hiei turned and saw Kutsu sitting on the bed. She had pulled her knees to her chest. She looked scared. Another feeling of guilt passed over Hiei. He tried to shake it away, but it came back as tears started streaming down Kutsu face. He walked over and sat on the bed as far away as he could get. Kutsu moved closer to Hiei. Hiei moved over and fell off the end of the bed. Kutsu started laughing through her tears. Hiei got back on the bed and sat next to Kutsu, he knew that there was no way of getting away from her. Kutsu leaned against Hiei, still crying.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'I thought you didn't care.'  
  
'Hn. I don't, but since I'm stuck here I thought I would ask.'  
  
Kutsu smiled slightly.  
  
'Well, since you're STUCK here, I guess I'll tell you. Remember when I told you I dreamt about my death?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Well, the leader of the water demons that killed me, Kyto, is here at the tournament. We're facing his team tomorrow. Not only that, but I heard a strange voice that said that I'm destined to die tomorrow.'  
  
'You shouldn't believe everything you hear. And about the Kyto person, you'll defeat him. You're just as strong as me.'  
  
'I didn't think you would ever admit anyone was as strong as you.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Kutsu and Hiei sat in silence. Hiei thinking about the strange emotions he was feeling and Kutsu thinking about the match tomorrow and about a certain fire demon next to her. Hiei and Kutsu sat in silence for hours, until Kutsu spoke up.  
  
'Please don't leave me Hiei.'  
  
Hiei didn't answer so Kutsu looked at him. Hiei had fallen asleep leaning against Kutsu. Kutsu put Hiei on one of the pillows and lay down next to him. She didn't move close, though, because she didn't want Hiei angrier at her. Kutsu watched Hiei sleep.  
  
'I do truly love you. I won't take it back, even if you don't like me.'  
  
Hiei moved closer to Kutsu in his sleep. He put his arm across her. For the first time, Kutsu blushed deep red. She began stroking Hiei's hair. He smiled in his sleep. Kutsu stopped and snuggled closer to him.  
  
^^^^^KURAMA'S NIGHT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay. I hope Hiei will admit thinks soon. I can tell he cares for Kutsu.  
  
Kurama decided to go on a walk. This time he actually did want to look at the plant-life. Tomorrow was the final round, so he knew it would be difficult. Kurama knelt down by some flowers to observe them. As he knelt down he sensed an energy close by.  
  
'Who's there?'  
  
'It figures you would be able to sense me.'  
  
A kitsune stepped out of the shadows.  
  
'Kit, how are you?'  
  
'I wanted to tell you thank you.'  
  
'What have I done for you?'  
  
'Youko told me that you were the one who kept me alive.'  
  
'I told you, you are too beautiful to be destroyed.'  
  
Kit blushed. 'I wanted to pay you back.'  
  
Kurama looked curious. Kit reached into her hair. She produced a pine needle similar to the one she had stuck in Kurama.  
  
'Is that…'  
  
'Yes. This is the same needle I injected you. And yes it is filled with the reversal potion. Tomorrow your opponents will be difficult.'  
  
'Thank you, Kit.'  
  
Kit kneeled down next to Kurama.  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'Looking at the flowers.'  
  
'Why? These can't be used as weapons.'  
  
'Everything isn't about weapons and fighting. There are other things in life.'  
  
'I've only known fighting and pain since I was little.'  
  
'Why? What happened?'  
  
'When I was little, I lived with my parents and my two brothers. We lived here in northern Makai. My father was an extremely strong kitsune. Not as strong as you, but still an excellent fighter. He was strong enough to attract the attention of the Fire Queen. She didn't like anyone who might pose a threat so she came to our den one night. Everyone was slaughtered mercilessly, except me. I was the youngest, so my mother hid me. When the noise of the fighting was gone, I left my hiding place. Kurama, there was blood everywhere.'  
  
At this point Kurama put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him.  
  
'I vowed from that day forward to become strong and kill the Fire Queen. My father had told me stories of Youko Kurama when I was young. I always wanted to be like you. I was going to find you, but I heard you had been shot and reborn in a human. At almost the same time, the Fire Queen disappeared. I still trained knowing that one day I would get my chance to defeat her. When I heard she would be in this tournament, I knew this was my chance.'   
  
Kurama hated what he said next. 'The Fire Queen died. She was killed by a group of water demons.'  
  
Kurama didn't want to jeopardize Kutsu, but he also didn't want to lie to Kit. He thought that this half truth would suffice. Kit's face turned into a look of pure rage.  
  
'No! I was supposed to kill her!'  
  
She broke down sobbing. Kurama leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
  
'It's okay. You need to let it go. She's dead, that should be good enough.'  
  
She looked up at Kurama and smiled.  
  
'I suppose you're right. I'm being ridiculous.'  
  
'Would you like to walk with me? I'm trying to find some new weapons.'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
Kit and Kurama walked for hours, collecting plants and preparing for the fight the next day.  
  
^^^^^^^YUSUKE, KUWABARA, AND YUKINA^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Where is everyone?'  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke and Yukina were sitting, playing cards.  
  
'Who knows? They'll be fine.'  
  
Yusuke looked out the window. He thought about Botan. She was the one who helped him come back to life. If he hadn't met Botan, he wouldn't have been able to become Spirit Detective. He wouldn't be as strong.  
  
I will get you back! I SWEAR!  
  
'Whoa! Urameshi, calm down!'  
  
Without knowing it, Yusuke started releasing Spirit energy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^THE NEXT DAY^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kutsu slept all night next to Hiei. She woke at dawn and nudged Hiei. He rolled over and looked at Kutsu.  
  
'I kept my promise. I didn't leave you.'  
  
Kutsu pushed Hiei off the bed, laughing.  
  
'You didn't make any promise.'  
  
'Of course I did. You asked me to stay with you and I did.'  
  
Kutsu continued laughing. 'If you say so, Hiei.'  
  
Hiei got up and started walking towards the exit. He turned back and looked at Kutsu.  
  
'Are you coming?'  
  
'I didn't think the great Hiei would let anyone walk with him.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Kutsu and Hiei walked to the stadium.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
I know it's a short chapter, but I just started school. I'll try REALLY hard to get the next chapter up by this weekend, please bear with me.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 


	11. Fighting Friends, Ice and Ninjas

Okay, it's a Thursday. I'm neglecting my homework, because I REALLY want to know what's going to happen. That and I want to start the sequel. Maybe I should do my homework. *opens backpack zipper. Papers explode everywhere* Never mind, too much! It's more fun to type a new chapter. Oh yeah, this chapter will be longer. I also wanted to say sorry to anyone who didn't like the Kurama/Kit scene. I'll develop their relationship in the sequel. Okay, enough rambling.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Please don't sue me, I just found a quarter on the floor *holds up shiny quarter*  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hiei and Kutsu arrived at the stadium. On the door to the fighter's entrance was a sign that read: FIGHTERS! IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, THE ARENA'S BEEN MOVED TO A NEW LOCATION. THE LOCATION IS LISTED BELOW:  
  
Hiei and Kutsu looked at each other. Luckily the fights would not start for another three hours. Hiei started walking off in the direction of their fights. Kutsu smiled mischievously.  
  
'I got an idea.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Hiei turned and looked at Kutsu.  
  
'How about a game?'  
  
'I don't play games.'  
  
'Okay, a competition.'  
  
'What is this competition?'  
  
'A race. Let's see who's faster. Winner gets one favor from the other.'  
  
'Hn. Easy win.'  
  
'You said last night; I'm just as strong as you.'  
  
In response to this, Hiei flitted away. Kutsu smiled and did the same. They ran neck and neck, until the very end. Kutsu put on a burst of speed. She spotted Yusuke and the others. She stopped right in front of them. Hiei only a millisecond behind. Kuwabara fell over.  
  
'Aaah! Where'd you guys come from?'  
  
Kutsu ignored Kuwabara and turned to Hiei.  
  
'You owe me one favor. I can't think of one now, so I'll save it.'  
  
Hiei scowled. 'How do you know I'll give it too?'  
  
'Because, no matter how tough and 'evil' you act, you will always keep your word.'  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
'It's amazing, Hiei, she has only known you a month and she already has you figured out.'  
  
Everyone laughed and Hiei glared daggers at them all. Kutsu stopped laughing and looked around. She looked at Kurama curiously. (A/N: Is it just me or does Kurama normally know everything.)  
  
'Where's the stadium?'  
  
'There is no stadium. We shall be playing on an outside arena.'  
  
Kutsu continued looking around. The arena was about fifty feet across. There was nothing else unusual about the area. Kutsu noticed a familiar face in their group. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
'What are you doing here? Um…Uh…Kit, I think.'  
  
'Yes, it is. I wanted to make sure that Kurama wins his match.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Kurama explained. 'I met her last night, while collecting plants. She helped me find some new weapons.'  
  
'Okay. That explains it.'  
  
'I believe she also has something for you, Kutsu. We created it last night.'  
  
Kit leaned over to Kutsu and whispered into her ear.  
  
'Let's make this a surprise for everyone else, okay.'  
  
Kutsu smiled. Kit walked away and Kutsu followed. They walked into the woods. Everyone stood around for thirty minutes. They suddenly felt Kutsu's energy soar and then go back down. Shortly afterward, Kit and Kutsu walked out of the woods laughing. In Kutsu's left hand was a seemingly black wooden staff. It was as tall as she was.  
  
'What's with the staff?'  
  
'Well, Yusuke, this is my new weapon.'  
  
'A wooden stick. Aren't you a fire demon? Your attacks would burn the stick.'  
  
Kutsu and Kit said at the same time: 'It's a surprise.'  
  
They started laughing. Kit really liked Kutsu. She was becoming a very good friend, even after knowing each other for only a little while. Suddenly, a voice came from behind.  
  
'Wow! Team Urameshi made it again.'  
  
Everyone turned to see a female demon. She had dragon ears and a dragon tail.   
  
'Juri! You're here too'  
  
'Yeah! I was told that I would get to judge, if the Urameshi Team was fighting today, but I'm not allowed to say why.'  
  
'Um…Juri, why do you have a microphone?'  
  
'To speak into.'  
  
She said this like it was obvious. Everyone sweatdropped. There were no speakers.  
  
Everyone walked away from Juri and over next to the ring. Kutsu and Kit talked, while the spectators arrived, along with their opponents. In an hour, the ring was circled by demons. If they could fly they were hovering above the ground. Kit decided to stay with the Urameshi team. Juri walked onto the ring and spoke into the microphone.  
  
'Hello, if you don't remember me, I'm Juri. I hope you all are as nice as last time.'  
  
Strangely enough her voice was magnified as if she had a microphone.  
  
'Today is the final match of the Demon Tournament! Team Urameshi versus Team Kai! Teams please step forward.'  
  
Both teams stepped forward. The first to speak on Team Kai was a demon slightly taller than Yusuke. He had black hair and eyes that looked clouded over. He wore a black pair of pants and white shirt.  
  
'I am the leader, Warui and I believe I have something you want.'  
  
Warui snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a large post appeared next to the ring. Tied to it was Botan. Her clothes were ragged and she had cuts and bruises all over her. She was currently unconscious.  
  
'As promised you may have her back if you win.'  
  
'You bastard!'  
  
'I suppose now that you know I'm her captor, you'll want to fight me.'  
  
'Well, duh! And I'm going to kick your ass!'  
  
'Next is Kyto.'  
  
Kuwabara spoke up. 'I'll fight him.'  
  
'No, this is my fight.' Everyone turned to see Kutsu. Her eyes were cold and emotionless. Warui turned to Kyto.  
  
'Too bad. I was hoping to fight her. I owe her so much.' He turned back to the Urameshi team. 'Kurama you'll fight Mia, Kuwabara you'll fight Naku, and let's not forget the other fire demon, Hiei you'll fight the Ninja.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'I don't care.'  
  
Both teams started walking off the ring. Warui started talking, without stopping or turning around.  
  
'Urameshi, if you go near the girl, I will kill her.'  
  
Yusuke stopped eyes wide with fear. He looked towards Botan. Two demons stood next to her with swords at her throat. Everyone walked off, but Kuwabara stayed behind.  
  
'The first fights mine.'  
  
A small demon turned to face him. He looked like a kid, but strong youki poured off of him. He had spiky blue hair and sea green eyes. His ears were pointed and his skin had a blue tint to it.  
  
'I'll be your opponent.'  
  
'Okay the first match of the finals: Team Urameshi: Kuwabara, Team Kai: Naku. READY, BEGIN!!'  
  
Naku across from Kuwabara then suddenly sat down and closed his eyes.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing?!?! FIGHT ME!'  
  
Kuwabara started walking towards Naku, who had started glowing with a blue aura. Before Kuwabara could get to Naku, somebody appeared in front of Kuwabara: Yusuke.  
  
'URAMESHI! What are you doing here? You're going to get the team disqualified.'  
  
Yusuke didn't answer; instead he punched Kuwabara in the stomach. Kuwabara coughed blood. He bent over double, grasping his stomach. He opened his eyes and was staring at someone's feet. He looked up.  
  
'Kurama, you're in the ring too!'  
  
Kurama kicked Kuwabara in the head and sent him flying across the ring. Kuwabara stood up and looked. Both Yusuke and Kurama were blocking his path to Naku.  
  
'Why are you helping him? I'm the one on your team!'  
  
Both Yusuke and Kurama vanished. They reappeared on each side of Kuwabara and proceeded to hit him. Kuwabara fell, gasping for air. He was badly injured. He struggled to his feet. His vision went in and out of focus. Yusuke and Kurama were in front of Naku again.  
  
'You guys aren't my friends. I don't know, who you are, but stop messing with my head! SPIRIT SWORDS!'  
  
A sword appeared in each of Kuwabara's hands. He ran at Yusuke and Kurama and slashed out at them. Both of them exploded into pools of water.  
  
'I'm surprised someone as stupid as you saw through my water illusions.' (A/N: I know, the same thing is in Naruto.)  
  
Naku stood up.  
  
'So, you were creating those things?'  
  
'Yes, fool.'  
  
'I'll get you for messing with my head!'  
  
Kuwabara ran at Naku, swords in hand. Before he could get to Naku something interfered, again. This time a huge wall of water came up, blocking Naku from view. Kuwabara tried to penetrate to wall, but could not. He heard Naku's voice from the other side other the wall.  
  
'Now, how shall I finish you off…Hmm…Ah, I know. WATER TORNADO!'  
  
A huge water spout burst out of the wall of water. It went straight towards Kuwabara, who could not run, due to his injuries from Naku's illusions. He was sucked into the water spout. Inside he was thrown around in circles. Eventually he ran out of air in the spinning fountain of water. His vision slowly blacked out. At this time Naku decided to stop the spout. Kuwabara was at the top and landed with a loud thud. Juri counted to ten and declared Naku the winner. Naku stood over his unconscious body.  
  
'Ha! I beat you without even standing up.'  
  
'You…little…brat!'  
  
Naku's eyes widened.  
  
'You should be dead or at least knocked out for hours!'  
  
'I don't go down that easily. Now how about a fair fight?'  
  
Yusuke walked onto the ring and drug Kuwabara back. Hiei looked at Kuwabara in disgust.  
  
'How could you not beat him? He was weak and easy.'  
  
'What'd you say, Shorty? I would have liked to see you try.'  
  
'I could have done it easily. You…'  
  
Kutsu interrupted. 'You should have seen through the first trick. You need to have more faith in your friends. The wall was also a simple problem. Once the water spout was released the wall was greatly weakened. You could have just walked through it. I'm guessing Naku kept it up, because he knew a baka like you would never be able to figure it out.'  
  
Hiei smirked. He was inwardly proud of Kutsu for seeing all this.   
  
'You know what, Short Stuff, you're starting to get as annoying as the shrimp over there.'   
  
'Hn.'  
  
'Now that's really weird.'  
  
Kutsu ignored him and turned to Kurama.  
  
'I believe you're up.'  
  
Kurama got onto the ring, where his opponent stood waiting. It was a female demon. Like Naku, she too had blue hair. Her eyes were ice blue and had no emotion in them.  
  
'Next fight: Team Urameshi: Kurama, Team Kai: Mia. READY, BEGIN!'  
  
Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
'I suppose I'll start this fight.'  
  
As he said this his voice changed and his hair turned silver. His eyes turned gold. He was now Youko Kurama. Mia did not seem impressed. Youko pulled out his rose and transformed it. Mia had not moved during the entire ordeal. Youko started laughing.  
  
'Are you even awake? I haven't seen you move the entire time.'  
  
Youko stopped laughing as Mia walked over to him. She was forced to look up due to the fact Youko was considerably taller.   
  
'Youko Kurama, Thief of Makai, you shall be defeated. I am the ice demon known as Mia the Frost Queen. I, like the Fire Queen, ruled a section of Makai for many years.'  
  
Mia's voice was as cold and emotionless as ice.  
  
'You must not be that strong, I've never heard of you.'  
  
'I am far older than you, little kitsune. My rule ended and faded from thought long before you were born.'  
  
'Let's quit this idle talk and begin our fight. Through that I will find out your strength.'  
  
In response to this, Mia held out her hand and an ice sword appeared. It was as large as she was and had a razor sharp blade.  
  
'Let's begin!' Mia struck out with her sword. She caught Youko in his shoulder. Youko put his hand on his shoulder and came away with blood.  
  
'So you have some speed.'  
  
Youko swung out with his whip. Mia dodged every attack.  
  
'You cannot defeat me with such tricks.'  
  
'You are no ordinary Koorime.'  
  
'Koorime! Those demons do not deserve to bear the name of ice. The Koorime came along after my time. I am a true ice demon.'  
  
Youko and Mia continued to trade blows. Neither one hit the other.  
  
'Do not try that again, Youko.'  
  
Youko had just tried to insert his death seed into Mia. The seed was caught in Mia's hand.  
  
'I see.'  
  
They continued exchanging blows. Youko suddenly stopped. Mia jumped back.  
  
'That's exactly what I thought you would do.'  
  
'What do you me, kitsu…'  
  
Mia did not even have time to finish. Vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around her. For the first time, her eyes widened in shock.  
  
'Even after being alive for so long, you are far too predictable. Let's finish this.'  
  
A red tree wrapped around Youko's arm. A creature with a mouth full of teeth was on the end.  
  
'It ends now.'  
  
The creature went for Mia, but before it attacked, Youko's eyes widened. His hair turned red and his eyes turned back to their original green color. The creature disappeared.  
  
'No! The thirty minutes is already up.'  
  
The vines loosened and dropped off of Mia. She walked over to the tailless Kurama.  
  
'My turn.'  
  
She summoned her ice sword. She began to attack Kurama. He managed to pull out a bamboo staff and block. Mia continued to attack and Kurama was forced defend. She suddenly stopped her assault.  
  
'This is boring.'  
  
Mia jumped back. She held up her hands. 'ICE CRYSTALS!' Ice shot out of her hand and hit Kurama. Kurama was knocked out of the ring. He was covered in blood and unconscious. Mia looked towards Yusuke and the others.  
  
'You're truly lucky I gave up killing worthless opponents long ago.'  
  
Yusuke grabbed Kurama and pulled him over to Yukina, who proceeded to heal him.  
  
'He's so injured, I won't be able to heal him completely, but I will be able to bring him out of a critical stage.'  
  
Kuwabara spoke up. 'Just do your best, Yukina.'  
  
Hiei jumped onto the ring. It was his turn. He faced his opponent, who was as tall as Yusuke. He had a dark blue ninja outfit on. All you could see were his eyes, which were as dark blue as his uniform.  
  
'I am the Water Ninja who lost his name many years ago.'  
  
'Hn. I am the fire demon that will send you to hell.'  
  
'Not likely.'  
  
[Good luck, Hiei. I know you won't need it though.]  
  
Hiei smirked at this statement from Kutsu.  
  
'What's so funny, fire demon.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
Juri interrupted further conversation.  
  
'Now for the third match of the finals, Team Urameshi: Hiei, Team Kai: Water Ninja. READY, BEGIN!'  
  
Hiei pulled out his sword. The Ninja pulled out two daggers. Hiei attacked, but the Ninja brought up the two daggers and blocked. They went around the ring attacking and defending each other. Kuwabara stood on the sidelines with his eyes wide.  
  
'Can anyone see where they are?'  
  
'Or for that matter what the hell they're doing?'  
  
'Kuwabara, Yusuke. IF YOU SHUT UP AND LOOK MAYBE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE THEM!'  
  
Both of them jumped at Kutsu's voice. They looked over at her, but she was already focused on the battle again. Kurama, too, was having difficulty watching the fight.  
  
Interesting. He must have gotten faster while training with Kutsu. It looks as if she helped him as well.   
  
Kurama looked back at the fight. Both fighters had stopped and were staring each other down. The Ninja was the first to speak.  
  
'Looks like the rumors of your speed were true, but speed alone will not let you win.'  
  
'Then let's try something else.'  
  
Hiei pulled off his bandana. His Jagan began to glow. He was engulfed in black flame, which burned away at his cloak, leaving only his blue shirt unharmed. The black dragon was revealed on his arm.  
  
'DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!'  
  
The dragon sprouted from his arm. It went straight for the Ninja. The flames engulfed the Ninja. Hiei smirked.  
  
'It's over.'  
  
He started walking away.  
  
'It's not over yet, Jaganshi.'  
  
Hiei turned around. The Ninja was surrounded by a blue bubble.  
  
'I am the Water Ninja. I have many tricks. I bet you're wondering why I survived.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'I used both my youki and water to create a shield. The water to stop the fire and the youki to reinforce it.'  
  
'Then let's try something different.'  
  
Hiei jumped in close.   
  
'FISTS OF THE MORTAL FLAME!'  
  
The Ninja was attacked by a barrage of punches. Hiei jumped back. The Ninja started laughing.  
  
'Fool, did you think if you got in close, I wouldn't be able to use by shield? I can make it to fit my body perfectly.'  
  
'Well, then I have one choice left.'  
  
Black fire engulfed him again.  
  
'Are you really going to try this again?'  
  
The Ninja brought up his bubble. 'DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!' The dragon shot out of Hiei's hand. The Ninja just stood and watched the flame. The flame hit his shield and then faded away. The Ninja let his shield go as the flame faded. His eyes opened wide. Hiei was gone.  
  
'Not quite gone.'  
  
The Ninja didn't even have a chance to look over his shoulder, before Hiei's blade was driven into his neck.  
  
'And the Urameshi Team wins their first fight!'  
  
Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mouths were opened.  
  
'Shorty that fight took like two minutes!'  
  
'Damn! I ran longer than I thought.'  
  
Kuwabara looked around.  
  
'Where's Urameshi?'  
  
Yusuke was already in the ring.  
  
'Now it's my turn!'  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
I know, there is kinda a cliffy. I wanted to get a chapter up this weekend. I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon. BTW: The next chapter is the last, and then I'll start the sequel.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	12. The Favor

FINAL CHAPTER! Yay! I can start the sequel. Okay, on with the conclusion.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Why should I say it? I don't own YYH! CAN YOU NOT FIGURE THAT OUT!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Warui stepped on to the ring.  
  
'I will get Botan back! I'm going to kick your ass!'  
  
'We shall see, ningen.'  
  
'Okay, it's the fourth match of the finals! Urameshi Team: Yusuke versus Team Kai's Warui. READY, BEGIN!'  
  
Yusuke jumped at Warui. He lashed out with a volley of punches. Warui blocked them all with ease. Yusuke tried to surprise him with a kick to the side, but Warui blocked it. Yusuke jumped back.  
  
'Try dodging this! SHOT GUN!'  
  
Warui managed to dodge every bullet. Yusuke was shocked.  
  
'What? How could you? That's impossible!'  
  
'You obviously have no clue as to what kind of demon I am.'  
  
'A really fast one?'  
  
'Speed has nothing to do with it. I am a Seer demon. I can see your every move, before you make it.'  
  
'WHAT?!?!'  
  
As Yusuke said this, Kutsu was saying the same thing on the side line.  
  
'A S..seer demon!'  
  
Warui turned away from Yusuke and looked at Kutsu.  
  
'Yes, I am from the same tribe you slaughtered. I was the only survivor.'  
  
Yusuke tried to attack now, but Warui merely turned around and blocked again.  
  
'I told you, I can see your every move before you make it.'  
  
'Okay. You might be able to see my every move, but can you block them?'  
  
Yusuke held up his finger. 'SPIRIT GUN!' The bullet flew towards Warui. At the last second, Warui pulled up his hand. 'SPIRIT GUN!'  
  
'What? That's my attack!'  
  
'What an amusing attack. I can see why you use it so often.'  
  
'How did you do that?'  
  
'You see, Yusuke, not only do I know what attacks you are going to use, I can also read your mind and find out how to use the attack.'  
  
'That's not fair!'  
  
'Boy, this is a Demon Tournament, there is no fair.'  
  
Kutsu looked over to Juri, who was watching Yusuke attempt to punch Warui.  
  
'Hey, Juri.'  
  
'Who? Me.'  
  
'Yeah. Come here.'  
  
Juri walked over to the Urameshi Team.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'What are the rules of this round?'  
  
'Um...the rules? Oh yeah. Fights must be one on one. If another fighter enters the ring, the Team is disqualified. Other than that, you win if you fall out of the ring for ten seconds or die.'  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Kutsu was smirking as Juri walked away. Kurama looked at Kutsu curiously.  
  
'What do you have in mind, Kutsu?'  
  
'You'll see.'  
  
'Wh...'  
  
Hiei interrupted. 'Kurama, don't ask questions. She knows what she's doing. Trust her.'  
  
'I didn't think you trusted anyone.'  
  
Hiei blushed slightly. Kutsu ignored them and looked over at Yusuke.  
  
[Yusuke...Yusuke!] Yusuke continued trying to attack Warui, completely ignoring Kutsu. [YUSUKE!!!]  
  
Yusuke fell over from the shout.  
  
WHAT?!?!  
  
[Listen carefully. The only way to prevent him from reading your mind, is to blind him.]  
  
Like Kurama did with Hiei? I have to throw blood at him!  
  
[I never said that. Just blind him.]  
  
That's easier said than done.  
  
Warui was looking at Yusuke with a curious gaze. Yusuke was still on the ground. He looked over to Kutsu, who was still smirking.  
  
'I don't care what she told you. You cannot defeat me.'  
  
'We'll see about that.'  
  
Yusuke jumped up and tried attack Warui's face. As before, Warui merely blocked everything. Kutsu sat down on the ground thinking about the situation.  
  
'If only Yusuke were asleep, then Warui couldn't read his attacks.'  
  
Kuwabara looked down at Kutsu. 'What are you talking about, Shorty?'  
  
'Well, baka, if Yusuke was asleep then he wouldn't even know what attack he was going to use. It would all be spontaneous. Therefore Warui wouldn't be able to read his mind.'  
  
Yusuke had been listening to this.  
  
Great. I need to take a nap to beat him.  
  
Yusuke continued to attack Warui, but to no avail.  
  
'Why don't you stop moving!?!?'  
  
'Good idea!'  
  
Before Yusuke had time to say anything else, Warui brought up his hand. 'SPIRIT GUN.'  
  
The bullet hit Yusuke's left shoulder and then went right through. Yusuke screamed in pain. He put his hand over his arm, trying to stop the blood. Warui started laughing.  
  
'Pitiful human, you cannot beat. Would you like to jump out of the ring? I promise I'll spare your life.'  
  
'I'll never give up!'  
  
Yusuke tore off his shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder to stop the blood.  
  
'I'M GOING TO GET BOTAN BACK!'  
  
Warui's eyes widened slightly. Yusuke's Spirit energy soared. He pulled up his arm. Warui mirrored the move with a slight hesitation.  
  
'This is for Botan! SPIRIT GUN!'  
  
Warui yelled the attack. The bullets hit each other, but Yusuke's pushed Warui's back. Suddenly Warui's disappeared and Yusuke's flew at Warui, who didn't have enough time to block. The shot hit him. When the smoke cleared, there wasn't even a pile of ash left.  
  
'And the winner is Team Urameshi.'  
  
Yusuke walked over to his team. He immediately passed out from blood loss. Yukina rushed over to him.  
  
'I won't be able to fully heal him, but I can stop the blood.'  
  
Hiei looked around. Kutsu was already on the ring facing Kyto. Kyto looked much like the other water demons. He had blue tinted skin and midnight blue hair. His eyes were black.  
  
'The final match of the finals! Team Urameshi: Kutsu, Team Kai: Kyto. Before we start though let me remind everyone. If Team Kai wins they rule North Makai, but if Team Urameshi wins, the region goes back to the Fire Queen.'  
  
Kit's eyes widened. She looked to Kurama who could not meet her gaze.  
  
'We know you've all been wondering where the Fire Queen is. The tournament committee has decided to reveal her. The Fire Queen is Kutsu of Team Urameshi!'  
  
A lot of the audience started laughing. 'She reeks of human blood.' 'She's not even that strong.' 'Tell us who the real Fire Queen is!'  
  
Kit looked at Kurama.  
  
'You lied to me. You said she died.'  
  
'She did die, but her soul fled to the human world. She has almost no memory of her past.'  
  
Kit looked back at Kutsu.  
  
'Fighters ready! BEGIN!'  
  
Kutsu threw off her cloak. Kyto did the same with his blue coat. The both had swords across their backs.  
  
'I'm glad I get the honor of killing you again.'  
  
'You won't kill me!'  
  
'We'll see about that.'  
  
Kutsu took the staff into her left hand. It glowed and the shape changed. It now took the form of a bow. She held her right hand up. 'FIRE ARROW!' An arrow appeared in her hand. She put it into the bow and pulled back. She aimed at Kyto.  
  
'Take this!'  
  
The arrow flew at Kyto. He tried to dodge, but it still grazed his arm. He flinched slightly.  
  
'Your stronger than when you were a full demon.'  
  
'I had the best person to train me.'  
  
The Urameshi team looked at Hiei.  
  
Outward he said 'Hn.' But to Kutsu: [You had better beat him.]  
  
[Don't worry. I will]  
  
Kutsu smirked. She held up her right hand again. 'FIRE ARROW!' She shot at him again. This time it missed completely.  
  
'I said you were stronger, but not stronger than me.'  
  
Kyto held up his right hand. 'ICE SPEARS!' A massive barrage of ice crystals flew at Kutsu. She managed to dodge the first half of the attack, but the second half hit her. She got several cuts and deep gashes. When the attack was done she dropped to her knees. Blood dripped off of her and formed a pool under her.  
  
'Damn it.'  
  
'Come is that all the power that the Fire Queen has.'  
  
'I'm going to get you!'  
  
Kutsu ran at Kyto and pulled her sword off at the same time. Kyto was ready and pulled his sword off his back. He blocked. Kutsu pushed Kyto across the ring with a series of furious attacks. When they got to the edge, Kyto took the offense and Kutsu defended. Her wounds were bleeding heavily. Her vision became unfocused due to blood loss. She summoned up all the strength she could for one last attack. She swung down. Kyto pulled his sword up. There was a loud clang and a flash of light. When the light cleared, everyone saw Kutsu's sword shatter. Kyto faced her.  
  
'You will never defeat me!'  
  
Kutsu growled. Kyto suddenly disappeared. Kutsu felt arms grab her and a blade put to her neck. Kyto whispered into her ear.  
  
'You know, after I kill you, I was told to kill the other Forbidden Child.'  
  
Kyto heard Kutsu gasp, this made him smirk.  
  
'I will enjoy both your deaths. Good bye, Fire Queen.'  
  
Kyto prepared to slash, but his hand suddenly began to burn. He was forced to drop the knife. He stepped away from Kutsu. She was glowing with a fierce red aura. She turned and faced Kyto.  
  
'You will never hurt Hiei!'  
  
Kutsu was engulfed by the red flames. Everyone felt her energy skyrocket. Kyto could not get any closer, because of the heat. Hiei stood on the side trying to reach Kutsu's mind. He could feel her mind changing as if she was becoming another person. He could not contact her at all. The flames eventually faded away revealing a strange being. This new person had black hair with red streaks in it. Her eyes were red and her ears were pointed. The only thing that told everyone that this was Kutsu was her clothes. Her injuries were also still the same.  
  
'Kyto, you will die.'  
  
Kutsu's voice was completely calm. Kyto's eyes widened.  
  
'You...you won't defeat me.'  
  
'You are scared I feel it.'  
  
As she said this her bandana burned off, revealing a fully glowing Jagan.  
  
'I love your fear.'  
  
'I'm...I'm not scared.'  
  
Kutsu appeared next to Kyto, who jumped back. Kutsu smiled wickedly.  
  
'I think I'll enjoy this.'  
  
Team Urameshi was amazed. Even Hiei could not keep the shock from his face. Kurama looked at Kit. She was shaking. He walked over to her.  
  
'What's wrong?'  
  
'This is the true Fire Queen. She even looks the same. I thought I would be able to kill her, but she is too strong. No one will be able to kill her.'  
  
'No one would want to kill her. She is our friend.'  
  
Hiei spoke up. 'I am not sure, Kurama. Her mind is completely different. I can hardly detect any trace of Kutsu.'  
  
Everyone looked back at the Fire Queen. She had her hand up.  
  
'Allow me to pay you back for my injuries.'  
  
Fire arrows appeared everywhere. 'FIRE ARROW BARRAGE!' The fire arrows hit Kyto. He fell and was not able to get back up. He coughed up blood.   
  
'You are not escaping through death.'  
  
She picked him up and hit him. She was about to hit him again.  
  
[STOP! Even I wouldn't torture.]  
  
The Fire Queen looked at Hiei and scowled.  
  
[Fine, I'll kill him and then you are next.]  
  
She summoned up a massive amount of fire energy in the hand she was holding Kyto. He burnt in her hand. All that was left was a small pile of ash.   
  
'TEAM URAMESHI WINS!'  
  
The Fire Queen turned and faced Hiei.   
  
[It's your turn.]  
  
She started trying to walk, but fell immediately. Hiei rushed over. He picked up her cloak along the way. He tore it into shreds and bandaged her. He knew Yukina was drained from healing Yusuke. Kutsu opened her eyes. They were burnt orange instead of red.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'I didn't want you to die. You already said I trained you, so it would be an insult to me.'  
  
Kutsu reached up and grabbed Hiei around the neck.   
  
'You shouldn't act so tough all the time.'  
  
Everyone heard a voice from somewhere. 'I see you defeated Kyto, good job.'  
  
Yusuke bawled his fist. 'Warui, I killed you.'  
  
Warui ignored Yusuke. 'I see, you've developed feeling for the Forbidden Child. How interesting. This might make it harder, but the prophecy will come true. Good-bye, Fire Queen.'  
  
Kutsu looked truly scared.  
  
'Remember, Hiei, you owe me a favor.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Stay by my side. Help me train and defeat Warui.'  
  
'If that is what you want.'  
  
'It is.'  
  
Yusuke ran over to Botan. He untied her and set her on the ground. Juri walked over to Kutsu.  
  
'Um...Since your team won the tournament, you get North Makai.'  
  
'I don't want it. I just want to go home and sleep.'  
  
Kutsu shut her eyes. Hiei picked her up and Team Urameshi walked away.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I would have had this posted earlier, but my internet's been screwed up. The sequel should be posted now. It's called 'The Fire Queen'. It's going to be under Romance/Action/Adventure(PG-13) I'm going to have a little more Hiei/Kutsu relationship and some Kurama/Kit. 


End file.
